


【大宫SK】所谓惊喜

by Cerphone19



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: 补档。2017年的作品。
Relationships: 大宫, 大宫sk, 大宮SK, 大野智/二宮和也
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2017年的作品。

二宫和也觉得平淡日子过久了也没什么不好的。

三十多岁的年龄，不管是身体上还是心理上，总是有些疲倦了。年年来公司研修的新人一遍又一遍地提醒他自己又长了一岁。等到已经是被称呼成大前辈的时候，才意识到自己早就浮沉在社会浊流中，消怠了许多心思和气力。

而他再也禁不住那么多的变故风波。年轻时还尚可任性而为，朝着天空大喊“世界是我的，我要自由”一边说着还要跑去追赶前面的列车。

后来列车吭哧吭哧走远了，他跑得精疲力竭，才发现其实自己赶不上的是日月星辰。所谓成长带来的温和和成熟，都是自己小心翼翼经营的结果。他最终还是从那个风一样的少年长成了一棵为岁月而生长的树。

但这样的平淡并非意味着无趣讨厌。对他来说，生活中只要有游戏、钱和大野智，似乎就不显得那么惨淡无味了。这三样东西都是他的珍宝，是他在贫瘠沙漠里一点点能汲取到的水分。偶尔从大野智脱下来的裤子口袋中摸到钱包，发现里面的钱足够买新出的游戏，那就是幸运最大化，几乎都可以在日历上做个标注了。

所以在他出差五天回家后就发现一只猫的时候，他着实吃惊了。二宫和也好看的茶色瞳和猫的绿色瞳彼此对视，都不能互相从对方的眼神中读出答案。

大眼瞪小眼，后来一个八字眉出来了，声音弱气犹犹豫豫。

“和、和也，回来得好早啊。”

等到二宫终于从震惊中缓过来的时候，也已经是过了半个小时了。在这期间大野智支支吾吾，来龙去脉被他理得有些乱，好像在顾虑什么一样，不时瞟瞟二宫的脸色，像是一个被妈妈抓住干了坏事的小学生。

“就是这么一回事。”话说完时，一旁的小奶猫伸了个懒腰，把身子扭抻成一个很奇怪的形状。

大野智没有想到二宫会回来得这么早。本来他做好了准备，计算好二宫回来的时间，而他也清楚记得二宫要去出差那晚还向自己撒了娇，小小地吐槽了这次出差去谈的项目负责人松本是个完美主义者，事事都要求严谨，所以大概要一周才能回来了；当然，在这之前，大野智更没有想到的是，自己竟然决定了养猫。

他并非心血来潮。或者换一种说法，他相信命运和缘分。这只猫跟他相遇了三次——第一次是在家附近的公园，它兴致勃勃地盯着摇晃的儿童秋千，眼睛骨碌骨碌转动起来的时候可爱得足够一下就让他眼角皱起像一尾小鱼样的细纹。

第二次是他在外边抽烟，突然就小雨大雨汤汤倾落，只好躲去便利店的门檐下，一边缩手拍掉袖子上的水珠，一边就顺着眼看到了同在躲雨的猫。大野智记得它完全是因为它那特别的碧绿的闪着无数狡黠的眼睛。反正、也是躲雨，他们就有一搭没一搭地互相沉默着，大野智搓揉自己的手指，细嗅还留有烟草的味道，那只猫在专心地舔弄自己的毛。似乎都挺聊得来。

终于他鼓起了勇气，本想蹲下去摸摸它，奈何腿上的护膝套得过于紧了。而猫儿似乎比他潇洒，尾巴一绕，又不知溜到哪个巷口去了。他有些怅然，一为这连绵的雨，二为害怕这连绵的雨的猫。

好像也并不是过去了很长的时间，他们又见面了，只是这次要带点色彩。他在扔可燃垃圾的时候就发现这个奶黄色的小身影瑟瑟缩在一角，整个发蔫。凑近一看，腿弯曲了，还带点凝固的血迹。大野智赶紧就把袋子扔下抱起这只小猫。

一瞬的手无足措后，他疼惜地抚摸了小猫的脖颈。抱起猫儿的时候，小家伙也没有过多的抗拒，象征性地喵了几声，也不知道是在喊痛还是不愿。大野智下意识就想到打电话给二宫，腾了腾位置摸出手机，但突然想到这个时间点，他也许还在忙工作。手摸到裤袋里的动作慢了下来。而单手抱着一只受伤的猫，显然不是很好，又只好小心翼翼地把猫放下。

平时长而又长的反射弧，这会儿倒灵敏了起来，他想到了相叶——二宫的朋友，一位总是笑吟吟的宠物店店长。就赶紧掏出了手机。不熟悉操作的他也很快在通讯录第一页就看到了相叶雅纪的名字。他胡乱感谢着相叶姓氏靠前真好，就一边将手机贴在耳边。

电波的传送可不知道大野智的心切，铃声响了很久。其间猫儿一直垂着眼瞧他，让大野先生的心又柔软了几分。

“啊，你好你好。”谢天谢地，相叶终于接了电话。没等大野智开口，那边倒是一直传来呼呼的喘气声。

大野智猜他可能没有看清是谁的电话，就结结巴巴地介绍自己，“那个……我是大野智，相叶さん你现在有空吗？”

明明就是个不怎么爱用手机的人，贸贸然要打电话给别人，把他自己也吓了一挑。“我在家附近捡到了一只猫，它腿受伤了。我、可以现在去你店里吗？”

“啊？啊、啊，可以可以，没问题，我现在就跑回去店里。”

相叶的店大野智只来过一次、开张的时候，还是和二宫一起来的。他脑内搜索着街道的影子，试图从中找到记忆中去过的地方。

他不擅长认路。这是早就有的自我认识。甚至基于这点，他到现在都没有考驾照。

“不需要吧。”在别人问起的时候，他都是这样讪讪笑着，摸摸鼻子把这话题转过去。唯独那次二宫喝醉了，把车钥匙扔给他的时候，才会觉得没有驾照也是一件挺苦恼的事。但二宫从来不会要求“请去考一个驾照吧”，在他看来，对于两个人的个人空间，二宫甚至还要在意些，大概是各自身上都留有习惯孤独的影子。那么自然也就不会有强求。即使大野智想，有一天二宫这么问他，他会给出不同于他人的答案，因为二宫需要。

两个人就在这样的距离感里，享受着互不打扰的自由。要说有对对方的要求，更多的是“大野さん麻烦你以后画画不要把颜料弄得到处都是好不好”“我想吃汉堡肉”“今晚去海钓，可能会挺晚的，你先睡不用等我了”在对方身上，有一样的沐浴露和柔顺剂的气味，生活的烟火气息融合得天衣无缝。让人安心。

所以没有驾照好像也没有多大的关系。就好像他喜欢海钓于是才去考了船舶许可证一样，这样的喜欢是有附带作用的。他现在能够不胆怯和相叶聊上几句，也大概是因为相叶温柔又耐心地带路去店里——还是二宫的竹马，知晓很多他未曾参与的想知道的过去。

店里有很多宠物。甫一开门，小家伙们几乎都朝相叶问好摇尾巴。

“最近天气越来越凉了，真是担心街上的这些小猫们呢。”相叶稍稍收拾了店里的杂物。

“啊、是啊，”大野先生应附着。猫儿好像已经完全依赖在这双温暖的手了。

“我看看。”相叶手法纯熟，仔细摸了摸猫的腿，又检查了一番，“也应该没什么大碍，估计是撞到了腿了。那血是皮外擦伤，已经消了毒了。但需要一段时间静养哦。”笑咪咪地放下了听诊器。

呼，那就好。大野智心里舒了一口气。

相叶似乎想起来了什么，“诶，大野さん，你、接下来打算怎么办？”

“你接下来打算怎么办？”二宫终于在沙发那边抬起声来。

“至少，等它伤好了再说吧。”大野智有点摸不着二宫话里的语气。

“哦？我看你信心满满，还以为你要养呢。”双手抱在胸前，搭配常规的二宫式微笑，发尾微微翘起，应该是一路上奔波压出来的。大野最熟悉这样的二宫，他知道了，二宫就是在逗他。他也就继续故意弯着眉，蹑去二宫身边，一把抱住他，“那可不是该问我怎么办了，是我们怎么办，二宫大人。”我们这两个字尤其重音。

于是二宫就闷哼哼地笑起来了，“哪有这样的，明明是自己捡来的猫。”大野智真是太讨厌了，不用看也知道自己不争气的耳朵被他低沉的嗓音和呼出的气息给染红了。

大野智还腆着脸，“我们，一起养猫吧。”

二宫和也并不是铁石心肠怕麻烦的人，更何况现在在他眼前的这位撒娇示好的大野先生让他心里的不自信都烟消云散。这个人好像总有这样的魔力。

他小时候养过一只柴犬，给它起名“ハル”。这只可爱的小家伙陪伴了他短暂的童年。后来母亲说ハル走了。哪怕是年幼，他敏感的心一下就听出了母亲的善意的谎言。也就没有哭闹着要出去找。

可是不哭闹并不意味着不挂念。之后吃完晚饭的某一天，他自然地就走去院子想和ハル散步，看到空荡荡的狗屋才回过神。眼泪不自禁就溜出来了，他赶紧擦掉，当作是熏熏和着晚风的一个秘密。

即使有过那么多的陪伴，它还是会离开。他能够抓住的就只是回忆，但是回忆本身也是虚空的。他闷在被里，呼吸着细微的洗涤剂味，愈发陷入莫大的孤寂之中。他实在不想再有这样的感觉了。

现在眼前的这只小猫，是大野智找到的、它受了伤、而且平时都不曾多提要求的大野先生对他说：我们一起养猫吧。似乎没有任何反驳的理由。除却他不愿再面对的可能会来临的离去。

哪怕会很累，很麻烦。对两人来说也是一次新的尝试。他的心随之笃定。“我肚子饿了。”他仰起脸，“今天是你做饭吧，快点做。还是说你根本就没有买菜？嗯果然我是该发个短信给你的。松润很帅啊……哦就是我们公司的老板松本润不过松润这样叫起来也不错吧？他把项目一条条列出来跟对方谈判，结果都不用一周哦我们就搞定了，要说那个生田老板也是够爽快的……”

“nino，回复呢。”

二宫看到他的嘴微噘着，就越是挣开他怀抱，语速也更快了。“你是不是想说啊回来得那么快一点都不好，本来还想着先斩后奏的呢这样我就不会不同意啦。诶不是，不是先斩后奏是先养后奏吧，用词还真是很重要的一件事情。”

他真是太喜欢看到大野智有些无可奈何却又迁就自己的样子了。“那么现在，快点去买些菜回来做饭吧。”

“和也……”大野先生继续软磨着，把头凑过去对方的肩上。

“顺便还要买猫粮啊玩具啊什么的吧，诶～买一个猫窝也是要的吧，虽然不知道它会不会喜欢……那么快点行动吧大野さん。”

终于对上了恋人的眼睛，大野先生愣住一秒、两秒。

这样的害羞的二宫和也真是太可爱了吧。啵地一下，对着右边脸蛋，又啵地一下，贴到嘴边。“小和太可爱了。”我们的大野先生一直都是直球派。

“哦，对了，你要全部付钱哦。”

真是不能在跟他口角的时候讨到半点便宜。大野智想。可他分明还看到二宫红红的耳朵还在害羞着，像一道可口诱人的甜点。行动要比脑内更快一步，他伸出舌头轻轻画了二宫的耳廓。舌尖的温度倒是还要比耳朵热些。他想着，下一秒就含住了软软的耳垂，不由得二宫多抱怨一句。

嘴里的津液濡湿殷红的耳朵，把温度一点一点传递过去。险险叼住软骨，再轻吮一口，发出的声音有些色情，一下就把二宫被撩拨起的情绪扯回来了。“大野智你在做什么啊。”眼神里有些嗔怒的意味。

大野智刚想开口，就听到二宫嘶嘶喊疼。才意识到自己在单人沙发上把人圈起来，姿势很奇怪。“抱歉抱歉……”边说着把二宫抱起到长沙发那边。

差不多的个子，大野智的手臂却要比自己有力很多，“你明明比我还矮。”下半句是那么轻易就可以抱起我，这不公平。

大野智ふふ笑着，就这么两厘米，他还计较着呐。不过这样的小抱怨大野智倒也乐意听，把人放好之后直勾勾盯着二宫的眼。

二宫被他投射过来的炽热目光弄得有些不好意思，咳嗽一声掩盖过去。“我出差这几天你有没有好好吃饭？”

“嗯。你呢？”

“项目完成那天松润请了大家去吃海鲜。好多贝类，我就喝了一碗汤。”

大野智怜爱地捏了捏二宫脸颊上的肉，“可怜的。”

“是呀。”二宫也笑了。

“不过我也好可怜，这几天一直在想你。”

二宫觉得大野智最近撩人的水平上了一个层次。他们现在对视着、连日来的疲惫好像都能被尽数看了去。大野智眉眼里的温柔很容易映到心里去。唉，败给他了。

“我也好想你。”

大野智听到二宫诚实的回答有些惊喜也有些感动——他还用了“好想”这个词！

接吻理所当然。二宫早就觉得大野智的鼻子太高了，正面亲上去时自己鼻子总会被拱起，他别扭地把脸侧转一些，两人的鼻子就也跟着嘴唇纠缠在一起了，像两个什么亲昵的小动物似的。他总爱观察这些细节；而大野智往往是专心的从一而终地认真作业，把二宫的唇瓣舔得水灵灵的，轻轻含住舌头，再把津液都捣回这个爱幻想的人嘴里。偏偏手还不安分，流连在二宫最敏感又性感的下颌骨处。好痒啊，二宫不禁把手搭到大野智颈后，摩挲他的发尾，要分担掉一些情动。

空气越来越燥热，暧昧不清。大脑好像要因为这个吻缺氧了一样，好不容易拉开一段银丝在这间隙里喘息着，二宫余光瞥到了那只小猫。

猫儿跟他热情地打招呼，喵喵了好几声，嘴巴张得老大，那几根猫须跟着跃动起来。然后抬着小步到他们缠绵的沙发下。

大野智顺着恋人的目光看去，自然也看到了小猫。“挺可爱的，”他听见二宫的嗓音低沉而温柔，“它是公的还是母的？”

“公的。”

“什么嘛，三个男的。”惹得大野智又笑了。“那他叫什么名字呀？”

名字他还真的想了，但也并不算是想出来的，电光火石间艺术家思维里就涌现了这几个字。直截了当跟二宫说，”哥伦布。”

“诶？”二宫还真的惊讶了，“外国人名？”他仔细打量了一下，黄毛碧眼的，还真有那么点符合外国人的感觉。

“嗯，那位航海家。”

二宫听了觉得更有趣，“为什么？”

“因为哥伦布发现了新大陆，他发现了我。”

二宫静静地听完他这番话、像是名言一样的这番话，没有接话，慢慢咀嚼着大野师匠的话。“不好吗？”大野智微微紧张着，脸比刚才亲吻的时候更红了。

“好。我就是在想，大野さん果然是个很厉害的人。”他看到大野智更加害羞了，手凑到他脸上擦了擦。“不过……”

“不过什么？”

“我是真的饿了。快去做饭吧大野さん，我猜你的小猫也饿了。”二宫笑着用手在大野智的胸脯上敲了一下，软绵绵的，没什么力气。

大野智却把身子压低了些，“我也是。”


	2. Chapter 2

难得的一个相当清闲的周末。二宫赖在床上不愿早起，睡到最后腰酸背痛才起了身，听到关节咔吱咔吱的声音。洗漱好出来看到在对面书房的大野智仍然对着空白画布冥思苦想。本不想去打扰他，可大野智还是注意到了，“起来啦？”

“嗯早上好。”他揉了揉脸。“啊，原来已经快中午了。”墙上的时针快要指到11，“我怎么睡了那么久？”

大野智笑，“好好休息嘛。”说着又像想起什么了，“你今天有什么预定吗？”

“嗯……和男朋友待在家里打恶龙算不算？”他走近大野智，从身后圈住他，“还是说你有什么计划吗？”

大野智揉他软塌塌的头发，“今天是哥伦布复检的日子，我们一起去相叶店里吧。”

二宫和也的眼睛没有粘在电子产品的屏幕上，他心里已经为自己颁了个奖。他抬着腮在玄关处玩钥匙，嘴里催促着与宠物袋包斗争的大野智。

“笨手笨脚的。”忍不住走过去给大野智搭把手，慢慢拉上袋包的拉链。明明平时挺器用的，就连一只猫儿都对付不了。

不过这确实不能全部怪罪到大野智的身上。猫儿、不，哥伦布，真是一只小野猫。熟络了几天，就已经放肆到挠破了沙发，还试图玩二宫的游戏机手柄。二宫眼疾手快马上将自己的手柄举高，“不许动我的游戏机！”有些凶巴巴的语气。哥伦布也不示弱，跳上沙发要去够自己眼中的玩具。本来在厨房切水果的大野智赶紧出来制止了这场战役。

哥伦布要亲近大野智多一点。至少在被大野智抱住摸毛的时候不会多闹，反之二宫一靠近他这只小家伙就会露出防备警惕的神色，好几次二宫都只能悻悻地把伸出的手收回去。自己的动物缘不至于这么差了吧？二宫小声抱怨。

终于把猫装进去了，现下只剩一双骨碌碌转的绿眼睛透过网眼，好像要对两位无声控诉。

二宫揶揄，“他用的东西都要比我的包还贵了。”

大野智笑了，“跟猫比干嘛。”说着就要提起包来准备往门外走。

“等下，”二宫瞧见他衣服上粘着的一两根猫毛，用手捻去，又上下打量了一下大野智，替他整理了衣服，“好了，走吧。”好像不把大野智装扮得帅气男前就不能出门一样。

经过水产店的时候，老板正在水槽中换水，那鱼挣扎跳起溅出了水花，把二宫吓了一跳。

“……鱼真可怕啊。”二宫心有余悸，又带着嫌弃不爽的语气。

“哥伦布好像很喜欢吃鱼，让他帮你把鱼都吃光就好了。”大野智想逗他。

“噢，这样吗？”

“不过他真挑剔，非新鲜的活的鱼不吃。”

二宫心里一咯噔，难怪买了那么多的罐头鱼猫也不爱吃。但他还是听出了端倪，“那你这位艺术家是不是又要经常25小时待在海上钓鱼了啊？”

大野智有些心虚。他想起上次一声招呼不打就跑去海上，回来之后二宫一脸的担心和疲惫。他像风筝一样游荡惯了的心突然被牵绳一紧，二宫越是沉默他心里就越有愧意。熄灯后二宫一人侧躺蜷缩在床上，留下大片的空余位置有不言而喻的寂寞。他从背后拥抱上去，感受到怀里人的微弱颤动，“对不起。”黑夜里只能听到两人不均匀的呼吸，尽管这间房子的隔音效果并不能称得上是完美、午夜时分的东京依旧车水马龙，繁华不息。

久到大野智都快要睡着了，二宫才转过身来，把头埋进大野智的颈窝里。声音呢喃，被被子闷住更有几分不真实，“以后你去哪都行，但告诉我，好吗。”他还回一个拥抱。

这会儿的二宫还在说，“如果他不晕船的话，正好你就可以带着他一起去钓鱼了吧，真好。”结尾的时候语调拖长了些。他心里觉得这真挺好，起码这只猫能做到自己做不到的事情。

大野智没出声，过马路的时候不经意地拉了二宫的手，绿灯闪烁得很快，下秒就要转红。他们两人飞快跑过，走到了人潮不那么拥挤的地方时，他才听到大野智说，“船长不给动物上船的。”末了还捏了捏二宫的手指。

nino以前倒是养过一只柴犬，不知道他会不会喜欢猫呢？他记得上次去相叶店里的时候，听见了相叶有些随心说出的这样一句。比起这个会不会喜欢的问题，大野智倒是更想知道关于他和他柴犬的故事，他从未听过。他想对相叶说，你能都告诉我吗？可他只是不好意思地说，我不知道这件事呢，柴犬，挺可爱的。

相叶就顺着话继续说下去了，“很久前的事了，ハル…噢就是那只柴犬，已经去世了。我记得他那时打电话给我，他没哭，我倒是哭得一塌糊涂了呢。不过他也一定是很伤心的，只是不太爱表露自己的悲伤。”大野智好像都能想象到二宫那纤细又疏离的身影，甚至他疑心，那就是二宫以后对待事物都抱有一定距离感的原因。“但我觉得他最近可是越来越依赖大野さん了。”

他很感谢相叶——作为第一个真正接受他们这段感情的人。仔细琢磨他的话，回味二宫少有却明白的依赖，那些个瞬间一下子就记不清切，可是回荡在心里莫名安定。

“啊！你们终于来了！nino我好想你啊！大野さん也是！”几个上扬音正如相叶高涨的热情。

二宫忍不住吐槽，“你变得好美式。”如果待会相叶还要冲过来拥抱自己，他一定会把大野智推上去做挡箭牌的。

大野智把袋包拿过去，相叶拉开拉链的同时那颗小脑袋也钻出来了，“看起来很有精神了嘛。”他抱起小猫，做了复检。

“相叶医生好专业啊。”二宫趁机他整理仪器的时候凑上去说。

相叶戴上了口罩，眼里却传着明显的笑意，几道褶子，“你是不是又要作梗笑我了。”

二宫也把眼睛笑成一条线，“哪敢呀！”以前相叶看起来总是一副傻傻的样子，实际上理科却很优秀。考到医科大学时班主任老师们都不住地夸耀他。

也就是从这时他们就没再同校了，但好在东京说大也不算大，一周总会见那么几次面，无话可说时也可以打游戏荒度一个下午，到底发小一起长大的情谊是不会那么轻易被改变的。

复诊的结果显示哥伦布很健康，相叶还给了他们一张疗养食谱。知道猫儿已经没多大问题两人都松了一口气。二宫扫过那张食谱，“大野师匠之前可是天天亲自料理鱼给他吃的，相信这些也只是小菜一碟吧。”

“诶，看不出大野さん料理也这么上手啊。”相叶也来附和。

大野智碰了碰二宫手臂，“你倒是不愿做。”二宫料理要比自己好很多，毋庸置疑、父母亲都是料理人。刚在一起的时候早中晚三餐承包，还会变很多花样。工作忙起来后，二宫嫌累且麻烦，就喜欢点外卖，还会对对方说晚上也来一份一样的；再要不就是让大野智做饭、毕竟厨艺是可以进步的。

“哈哈哈有点想吃nino做的饭了。诶大野さん你知道吗，他小时候第一次做的菜是什锦炒面，”相叶兴致起来了，“他说从切菜到炒完全呢是自己做的哦。然后，那切丝的长度切得大小不一，炒的面也是一团一团的。”

“相叶雅纪你好吵啊，是谁连自家招牌麻婆豆腐都学不会的！”不出意料地，红耳朵与小尖嗓齐出。

大野智插不上话，看他们两人斗嘴，也看着猫玩尾巴，觉得很好笑。还在想着为什么二宫第一次做饭要做这么难的菜呢，口袋里一阵震动，他打开手机，看到樱井翔发来一条短信：

「有新灵感了吗:-) 」

他盯着末尾的括号发呆，最后决定还是不回这条短信。

终于两人吵累了，相叶提议，“我们去吃烤肉吧，三人。”

二宫笑得一脸精明，“那就多谢相叶医生的款待啦！”  
外食的机会并不多，大概是两人都喜欢蜗居的原因；当然更因为他们都不愿意买单、尽管在一起之后大野智一顿没落贡献出自己的钱包。

相叶进店后很熟悉地招呼老板，不一会儿肉上来了，二宫觉得点太多，烤肉很容易腻的。

“不是还有大野さん吗？”相叶夹起一片牛舌往铁架上，小火苗滋滋拉拉呼吸出白烟。

“他也吃不多的。”二宫侧眼看那人，大野智还在跟老板交涉要把猫先放到哪里。

“那看来还是我自己享用了一餐了。”相叶不计较笑起来，话题转的很快，“大野さん是真的很喜欢这只猫啊。”

恰好大野智回来听到他在感慨，不好意思地挠了挠头。

“他说这是命运哦，他和猫的命运。”二宫浅浅笑着。烤肉店里有些热，进来才一会脸上就已经蒙上一圈薄薄的汗。

“那不是挺好的。”

大野智也觉得挺好的。他不断在捉摸与哥伦布的相处，逗他宠他，看到更多野性调皮的一面。这样的感觉似曾相识。

饭吃到一半，大野智的手机突然响起来了。又是樱井翔，没事的话他一般也不会打电话。他就和二宫做了个手势，到店外接电话了。

“喂，怎么了？”

“这句才是我想问你的。”他听到樱井翔声音里有些责备的意味，“发了你那么多条短信都没回。紧急情况啊。”

“我在吃饭，没看手机……抱歉。”原来不止是催稿啊。

“好，好、吃饭。”樱井翔停顿了一会。“有一位画商很喜欢你的画，想现在约你出来相谈。地址在银座，具体的我发你短信了。对方很有名的，可能还会把你介绍给其他人，所以，很重要。”言下之意就是不能不来。

大野智知道了很惊喜，他觉得樱井翔语气有些冲，他饿的时候语气都这样。“我知道了，待会就去。”

挂了电话后打开短信，连续5条未读，结尾从颜文字到句号再到感叹号。进店马上就说，“我经纪人那边找到了买家，要去谈些事情，你们慢慢吃，我先走了。”

二宫咬着一块猪颈肉，不能回话，就只好点点头。“放心，有我看着他。”相叶趁机说道。 

“那就麻烦你了。”大野智也笑了，“还有，哥伦布寄放在前台了。”

直到他的身影都出去了店外，二宫才开口，“你看他着急猫比着急我还多。”

相叶没有搭他这句话，“吃完这一盘我们去喝酒吧，这里的饮料不太过瘾啊。”

二宫瞥他一眼，不过现下倒也是很想喝酒，“也行，”他想起大野智的特地叮嘱“去我家吧。”

相叶眼睛睁大了些，“真的吗？”

“真的啊。还有猫在呢，要是在外面喝不知道拿他怎么办。”

一进来，相叶就对那张紫色沙发赞不绝口。

“这颜色真好看啊。”坐下去的时候双手拍拍，“大野さん选的？”

“嗯。”其实这本来也就是大野智的房子。“啤酒和红酒，你要哪个？三二一好的啤酒。”二宫在冰箱里返找，语速很快，根本就没有要让相叶选择。

他拎了四罐出来，看到哥伦布跟在自己脚后。“你也想喝吗？”

相叶凑过去看，顺手接过啤酒，“猫不能喝酒，别给他喝啊。”

二宫嗤嗤笑起来，“我怎么会。”

清凉的液体润过喉咙，把刚才那股油腻全部给过去了，麦芽香发酵在嘴里。“有下酒菜吗？”相叶眼里很认真，赶跑了二宫想要吐槽他的话 。

“家里没有毛豆这些东西……但好像有别的，你等等。”二宫找到了绢豆腐，找到生姜末挤到一个个上面去，撒了点葱花和木鱼片。“特制豆腐，一个一兆円。”

“好贵！”相叶配合他的小剧场。“二宫老板可以特价吗？”

“嗯……好吧！今天就优惠给你了。本店初次开张研发的新品，要好好珍惜这次机会。”二宫得意扬了扬下巴。

“啊这样好好吃。”相叶眼睛都发亮了，“的确吃这个会很想喝酒啊。”

二宫又抿了一口，“好吃那就好啊。”这豆腐是大野流的做法，二宫稍微借鉴了一下，希望他不会来向自己讨要版权费。

两人喝酒时候很安静，就是光喝酒。虽然二宫一直感觉到相叶欲言又止的样子。但酒喝多了，话匣子也打开了。

“根本就没有你说的，2LDK的家，一步一个加湿器嘛！”

二宫酒气上来，整个人脸浮起粉红，揪高衣服领子，哼哼地在里笑着，“还有全部都是镜子的房间，只是你看不见。”

“nino”他听到相叶终于叫自己名字了，把啤酒放下，“我弟弟的侄女，已经习惯亲近我了哦。”

“诶、真好。”

“孩子长得就是快，一晃都五岁了。总感觉我们才刚毕业不久呢。”他停顿了一下，“我妈已经开始在给我相亲了，她说弟弟的第二个孩子都出生了，大哥怎么还能单着呢。”

“那、你是怎么想的？”他们都不再年轻了，从象牙塔里一出来，身心以可见速度疲倦，每一次都像在复活点里不断挣扎着起来、又躺下、起来。

“的确也是想结婚了。”相叶笑得很温柔，“相亲时遇到一个女孩子，性格挺好，长得也很可爱，前几天跟她告白了。”

二宫使劲睁了下眼，“那不是挺好的。”

茶几上有些许水渍，相叶就用手指沾上画圈。“我也觉得挺好的。就是有时候会想，究竟是因为我想结婚了，还是我该结婚了呢？”

“你喜欢她吗？”

“喜欢啊。”

“也对，你的标准就是'性格挺好、长得可爱'。”二宫一句话让相叶放松了不少，“喜欢是命运的事，好好交往一阵再考虑以后吧。再说、相叶雅纪是一个那么好的人，一定会有幸福的。”他觉得自己喝多了，但也庆幸自己喝多了，可以把平时害羞的心都先搁置不管。

“先说明，你别哭哦。”相叶沉默地看向他，他被看得眼眶有些发酸。

“我才不会哭了呢！”相叶摇了摇空的啤酒罐，“再来。”

二宫打开冰箱门的时候听到相叶说，“那么大野さん符合你的标准吗？”冰箱里的灯倏忽一亮，这个问题敲进他心里。

“不符合，他都不是女的。”说完自己也笑了，递给相叶一罐啤酒。

“你们在一起也有五年了吧。 ”

“嗯。”其实是七年了，但在这个关节上无所谓。二宫想，如果算上单方面的相恋，这年数恐怕还要再多加几年。这些数字堆叠起来的时候，会像要去清洁狠狠攒了一星期的脏碟子一样，很累、本来回忆就是件很累的事情，但是达成后全是自我满足。巴不得犒赏自己一顿汉堡肉。也就是回头看时，才发现已经是那么长一段时间了。

“真是羡慕你们。”相叶的语气很真诚。

二宫没说话，连着喝了好几口。

“我才羡慕你们。”羡慕世俗男女最普通地相遇恋爱然后婚姻，阳光下教堂里牵手拥抱亲吻，毫无顾忌。

后来说了什么二宫记不太清了；他看到相叶扶着脑袋说，那我就先回去了。他艰难抬起眼，把桌上的空罐子都清空，不想大野智回来看到这副醉鬼样子，就着厨房水龙头洗了把脸。在酒精未能完全麻痹自己之前回到沙发上。他觉得身上热一阵冷一阵的，是该好好睡一觉。

哥伦布走过来，舔他的棉拖鞋。他把猫抱起，学着摸摸它的颈。也许是夜深了，也许是今天折腾得它累了，哥伦布安静乖巧趴在二宫的腿上，听着二宫自言自语起来。

“你喜欢他，我喜欢他，我们是一样的。”

他想起大野智说的命运、这人好像特别喜欢这种东西。又想起今天自己说出的很像哲言的一句话，喜欢是命运的事；而喜欢是会成为习惯的，那就由不得天命变数了。

“是我发现的他哦。”

初遇大野智是在人多又无聊的大学新生社团招募日，他为了躲避热情拉拢的学长学姐，想跑到偏僻的地方打游戏。到底是对这座校园还未熟悉，他不知道走到哪，阶梯上看到一个人影。

他估计是学院楼的后门，只见那人的头快要埋进厚厚的一块素描板里，右手灵巧地在描绘线条。他的神情认真虔诚，专注到好像自己要走近一步就会敲碎他身侧的孤独的玻璃世界。

还好隔着一个草丛，二宫和也不必直面一个打扰他人的尴尬，只是那个瞬间，他觉得自己的心脏已经被那人打扰了。

哥伦布喵一声，当作是对他的回答。也忽然就让二宫想起相叶走前，真的哭了，“nino，祝你们幸福。”

他早就说过，回忆是一件很累的事情。把猫放下，脸贴着微冷的沙发，转身选一个比较舒服的角度，好不至于腰疼，祈祷大野智早点回来。

在这个酒醉的夜晚里，他突然很想拥抱大野智，现在、马上。


	3. Chapter 3

“那就真的麻烦您了。”两边都起身要离开，樱井翔伸出手来，脸上挂着笑意，“还请松冈社长以后多多关照。”

大野智只站在一旁，局促不安，看到樱井翔使过来的眼色，向前也伸出了手。“请多多关照。”

这间银座的酒吧十分奢华，对方选在安静的角落里，来时还戴着墨镜，身边仅跟着一位助手，倒不像是画商，像是什么黑社会头头。大野智腹诽。

早在来的路上他就仔细看了樱井翔发来的资料。松冈昌宏，投资人、画商，传说只要是他经手的画作，动辄千万；捧红过无数位为艺术燃尽生活的人。

他觉得自己很幸运，却也因此不自信起来，怀疑自己是否有这样的能力被受注目。有时他看着画作上自己的署名会很陌生，创作的时候当然是全情投入，手下的黑白色彩都赋予了灵魂，以致他害怕自己签上名字会剥去它们的自由生机。明明是创作者，可他总认为自己不过是在这些时间里和一些可爱的小人、风景沟通，他才是被安抚被创作出来的大野智。

他听到松冈说，“大野先生非常有潜力，你的画作相信会受到很多人的青睐，卖出不错的价钱。”樱井翔在旁边很标准地笑着附和。

那些人是真的喜欢我的画吗？他很想这么追问上去，可是知道这种问题是无果的。樱井翔以前就跟他说过，“你不要把艺术交易看成是那么庸俗肮脏的东西，你也是要吃饭的。”

等到松冈出了门，樱井翔重新穿上外套，向他点点头，“走吧，我送你。”

他跟樱井翔算是同学，现在就是正儿八经的同事关系。当经纪人是樱井翔自荐的，说是同学一场，不放心大野智只身混在艺术圈，其实他也不过是想拓展艺术圈的人脉，恰好大野智是一个不善交际的人。

“大野先生高中时就已经获得过全国美术大赛一等奖，后来进入大学潜心学习技巧，毕业后就举办了个人画展呢。”樱井翔轻描淡写地向对方夸耀阐述。“最近他还在构思自己的系列画集，快要完成了，届时一定还会介绍给大家的。”

汽车启动时，他终于忍不住对樱井翔说，“我画不出。”

樱井翔似乎不打算严肃回答这个问题，“我还没有认识过不会画画的大野智。”他没听到大野智回答，“画不出，要么就是东西画不出，要么就是画不出东西，你显然不可能是前者吧。也就是说，你只是没有灵感而已。”

画不出好东西。大野智心里补充。”那你为什么要向松冈先生说我快完成了。”

前面一个红绿灯路口停了下来，“那是在推销你诶。再说了，你也是时候出新作品了吧。”

“你倒是说得轻巧。”大野智有些不爽，“你这是，催稿啊。”

“可以这么说吧。”

大野智气郁，干脆扭头就看窗外一片灯火。画画的灵感，好多人都把它当做是必要的，而他更倾向于把它理解成浪漫冲动的瞬间，在那一刻只想将自己所想表现出来。可之后一切耐心作业，才是更为重要的。激情谁都有，冷却下来唯有修来改去的草图和满桌橡皮屑做伴。

“智君，你大可放心画。”他还在看外面招牌灯入迷，听到樱井翔的话像要融进夜色里，找不出端绪。

大野智其实也知道，自己的作品愈发平淡无味了。但是说那些天马行空的独角兽和佛像是乏味的，估计连它们自己都不能同意。到底他还是觉得自己该画下去的念头没有多少了。难怪总有人说，兴趣大于专职。他突然对这样想的自己感到些许可悲——明明当年一意孤行决定要学画画、去京都，在画室里多久都不觉得疲累。

“或者你可以尝试表现一下身边的东西。晚安。”下车时，樱井翔稍稍探出了身子，语气里有几分诚恳。

大野智还是对他说了一句谢谢晚安，然后转身回到公寓里。晚上风悄悄凉起来了，他紧了紧外套。

一开门，发现客厅灯还亮着，抬眼一看已经是凌晨两点多了。他没出声，走近里去就看见二宫整个人睡在沙发上。

没关阳台门也没盖被子。他皱了皱眉，又发现一只小家伙蜷缩在沙发间隙里睡得是一脸坦然。他想叫醒二宫，轻声唤他也没有动静，凑上前就要拍拍他，闻到了一丝丝酒气。

二宫平时浅眠，但一累就很容易睡得很沉，现在还喝了酒。他想进房给他拿张被子，但转念一想睡在沙发上第二天腰疼更难受。他附在二宫耳边，“和也，我们回房睡。”

几次之后，还是没有回应。他伸手去拢二宫鬓间碎发；二宫很喜欢趴着睡觉，也许是之前每晚给他按摩养出来的习惯。他挠挠二宫的耳朵，盯着耳后的黑痣入神。

二宫还是被他弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地，“你回来啦……”被压着的眼睛有些红。

“我们回房睡。”他又重复一句，搀住二宫的手臂。二宫缓慢动作着，伸伸腿，却没有要起来的意思。

“疼。”前发被压得乱糟糟的，他趁着翻身的时候用手随意拨了拨；其实没多疼，他心里别扭。

大野智却很紧张，“我背你回房间。”作势就要蹲下。

不要。他看向大野智，眨了几下眼睛。他用脚轻轻踢了大野智的腿，然后两只手举高——如果大野智这样都不懂，他真是太傻了。

大野智怔了怔，所幸在与恋人的相处上，他天分不高、但很努力。他正面抱住那人温暖的躯体，“和也。”

是活生生的大野智。二宫双手扣住大野智的背，不让他分开。刚才做了一个噩梦，现在要好好补偿回来。

大野智一只手搂着二宫的腰，还摸他腰间的软肉；一边抱过脖颈，手搁在他下巴上。他听到二宫突然哼哼笑起来，“怎么了？”

“以前……我们也这么抱过。”

那的确是很久以前了，当时彼此还是个涉世未深的青年，关系也未正式挑明。身在东京的二宫和也一听到大野智的电话，就脑子一热跑去了京都。他听到电话里这个被学院誉为传奇的学长说，我不画了。语气里满是失望和伤心，还隐有二宫最害怕的决断。脑子一热是真的，他不愿再听到这样的话语了。在去京都的路上看到窗外掠掠而去的风景才意识自己在做什么，心里每一点鼓动都随着新干线呼啸而至。

或许是他太冲动，但大野智也太惊讶。他们整晚就这样拥抱着，感受对方每一丝呼吸，每一下心跳——像是拥有了两颗心脏，强大而不再畏惧外敌，完美契合成一体。

大野智就抬起头看二宫微咪的眼，眼帘下被光投着一点阴影在卧蚕上，看起来就像是黑眼圈。“那我就继续……抱你回去。”他一起身就着姿势抱起二宫。之前抱一下子倒还好，现在抱回房还是有一定难度的。

二宫就悉悉索索笑他，心安理得挂在大野智的怀里。

把二宫轻轻放倒在床，“小心啊。”嘴里还呼呼喘着气，他觉得自己真是老了。

“我胖了吗？”二宫自己摸到枕头调整了位置，嘴里还是不住地笑。

“胖了，我都快要抱不起了。”大野智也睡上床，靠在枕头上跟他说话。

“抱不起也要抱。”二宫捏了大野智的脸，肉肉的。你才胖了些吧，他心想。

”对，多胖也要抱。就喜欢你这样的。”

“我就喜欢这样的。”松本润在部门里对着的围观过来的妹子们一本正经地介绍自己的新爱好：盆栽。还带了自己心爱的小樱花放在办公室里展览。一讲起这盆樱花就到处是掩不住的眉飞色舞。“你看这一处的枝桠，多有生机。”

有几个妹子暗处悄悄讨论着，“松本さん的爱好真是有些老龄啊……”

“诶，我听见了哦！”松本润佯怒，听罢周围的人都笑起来。

二宫刚好从茶水间里出来，端着两杯咖啡，顺手递给了松本润。“你要的加糖。”

“谢谢了。”松本润接过喝了一口，“也快要开会了，大家都去准备准备吧。”

之前洽谈的项目定下来了，后续还有许多要跟进的工作，公司几个领导都很期待这次与生田会社的合作。

看来是这会议一定会开得很长了，二宫趁着开会间隙给大野智发了条短信：

「今晚可能要加班，晚回。冰箱里有晚餐。」

他对这种长时间的会议有些苦手，掩住打了个哈欠，加上昨晚的宿醉让他有些吃不消；侧眼看去松本润仍是一脸元气满满。果然是克己的人，他暗自赞叹。

他跟松本润同龄，也差不多是同届进入公司，关系很好；二宫觉得自己比他大那么两个月就应该多照顾他，也经常变着法儿给他取外号。公司的女同事有时会起哄他们俩，“前辈你们不会是在一起了吧。”两人哈哈打圆场，“才不是！”比起她们说的，二宫倒觉得他俩像兄弟。

会议上领导直接任命这次项目的总负责人是二宫和松本润，所有人都鼓掌起来。二宫跟松本润对视了一秒，异口同声，“我们会努力的。”

散会时也快到下午四点了，二宫还有好些工作没做完，他有点烦躁。小组内有同事却在商量今晚去哪里喝酒，还拉上了松本润。

松本润爽快答应了，让二宫有不祥的预感。果不其然那群人也起哄叫他，“二宮さん也来吧！”

拒绝不能、毕竟是要一起负责这次项目的，但是让后辈起哄也不行。他扬了扬手中的文件，“当然去，但是每个人的计划书今天下班前都交给我，不然一个都不许走！”

大家都一片哀嚎。

回到位置上拿出手机，消息仍是未读状态，二宫有些吃瘪，但那人一直都是这样的，接收信息起码要卫星绕两个圈。

他决定还是要投入一点，跟面前这份工程较劲。

“那么我们就来预祝这次的项目能够圆满完成！干杯！”松本润带头吆喝，平时还算正经的同事们一下班就像换了个人，放开了喝，恨不得把酒全数灌到肚中。

“也恭喜二宮さん和松本さん这次成为总负责人！”后辈山田把杯子举得低了些，其他人也都效仿。

二宫几杯下肚，觉得头热热的，有些冲。连续两晚都在喝酒，现在他真是有些不胜酒力了。“我们去那边吧，nino”身后传来了松本润的声音。

松本润早就很细心地订好了居酒屋，他跟老板娘该是很熟。“两杯乌龙茶。”他朝着大将那边喊。不一会儿就送了上来。

“谢谢。”他扶了扶脑袋，松本润的体贴让他很感动。

“不用谢，”松本润自己也喝了口，“之前出差的时候，真是抱歉。”

二宫知道他指的是什么，“没事……不必在意的。”

“不，没有事先调查好各人喜恶就订了海鲜套餐……”松本润说得很急，浓颜显得更加热血。

“我螃蟹还是很喜欢吃的，那你下次请回我吧。”二宫微笑，给松本润一个台阶下，也不想让他这样温柔的人因为这种事而过分自责。本来也就是一件小事。“可以吗？松润。”故意喊他外号。

喜欢他这样会照顾他人想法的人。自己左撇子的缘故，从小就要适应生活上的许多事情，也就只能学会了很多。爷爷会不由分说地抓住他要练右手字，第一次做什锦炒面也是因为要练右手刀工，切丝练了很久，直到字体也好切丝也罢，歪歪斜斜的线条变得工整，他就不再反抗了。向来他的学习能力是很强的。一切都是从丧气到最终妥协，少有几人能一下子念对自己名字的正确读法呢。

松本润听罢也笑了起来，“好啊。”他看到二宫还是在揉脸，“还是很难受吗？”

“好多了，没事。昨晚和朋友喝多了。”

“和朋友一起喝酒的确很容易喝多呢；我喝多的时候就直接睡朋友家了。”松本润自己说出来有些坦荡。

二宫被他逗笑了，“人家太太会生气的吧；还是说你要挑地方睡？”

“是啊，”松本润拢了拢前发，“像被遗弃的猫一样。”

他一下子就想起了哥伦布，觉得人和猫有时也是类似的，会流浪会寂寞 ；好在最后能够安定下来。

居酒屋内外一样骚动，霓虹灯闪烁在隐没的月色中，替代万千繁星。

手机忽然响了，拿起一看是大野智，刚摁接通还想他难道是找不到晚餐，“怎么了？”

就听见传达过来紧张的声音，“和也，哥伦布不见了。”


	4. Chapter 4

倒数一小时半多分，二宫接到了大野智的电话，“怎么了？”正是在那时，松本润放下酒杯向门外招手，接过他抛过来的问题，“冈田前辈！”

他听到大野智低沉的声音，“哥伦布不见了。”

随后松本润热情高涨，“前辈好久不见！”

一时间不知接哪边的话。

在那之后的几分钟里，他拿着手机向冈田前辈握手问好，尴尬地笑，“我出去回个电话，抱歉。”狭小的居酒屋里还有同时三五成群聚在过道上，他不得不把身子挤出人堆。终于挣脱出来的时候深深呼吸了一口气。

“喂？”他喊了一声，明明街上并不空旷，声音却被情绪无限放大，慌忙中也感到不安，他尽量不让自己变得紧张。

却没有回音。一看显示屏，大野智把电话挂了。

他有些恼火，重拨回去，用力按下通话键，那气势足像要去追债、不过现在首要的是去追猫。

数字一直在跳动，要跟心跳比赛。

“喂。”通了。二宫又喊了一句，也不计较大野智刚才挂断电话，“猫去哪了？”问完也觉得是白问。

“不知道。我去找。”大野智说的不大声，路边有几个醉汉摇摇晃晃地经过，扶着电线杆，嘴里不知道说什么胡话，很吵闹；他差点就要听不到，把手机又往脸上贴了贴。“你还是继续工作吧。”

去他的工作、就是无聊的喝酒。他想这也许就是大野智之前挂他电话的原因，可他也没法直接这么向大野智吼。掩住自己的窝火，“我现在就回去。”

“不用。我先去找。”语气里是不容置疑的坚定。这人倔脾气一上来谁都不管。还想回嘴，大野智已经又把电话给挂了。

夜风本不大，二宫却觉得自己的头发乱糟糟不成样子。连同他不得泄气的恼怒都要被揉乱在风中。耳边还传来醉汉干呕的声音、哄笑欢呼吵吵杂杂。怎么看都相当滑稽荒唐。

他转身入店，重新回到人声鼎沸里，隐没自己膨胀的情绪。“抱歉抱歉，刚才是推销电话；前辈，真是好久不见啊。”重新举起酒杯。

松本润自然早已将乌龙茶换成了啤酒；三人一起干杯。

“距离上一次这样聚在一起喝酒都已经是多少年前的事了？”冈田喝下一大口，十分感慨。

“自从前辈您被调到港区总部之后就很少见面了呢。”二宫接话，同时也替他添了酒。

“想想时间过得真快。当年你们才刚入社不就，现在一个两个都已经是立派的部长了。还都是那么可爱。”

“前辈也没有变老啊。”松本润笑。

二宫望着杯子上的水珠汇在一起又成股流下；白色泡沫浮在金黄色的液体上，摇晃、下降，一个个气泡消失。他看得入了神。听着两人愈发升温攀着往昔的对话，有些恍惚，幻想自己也要消失在金黄色液体里不见踪迹。

“……真的，那不错呀，期待你们两个的表现。”冈田又举起杯来示意，二宫迎了上去，“我们会的。”他觉得有必要要打醒精神来了。

一心二用是他的本事。他只是想调整好如今的心情，跟掩饰无关，与虚伪无意。他自信能在理智与情感中划分一丝界地，告诉自己向左或右。

他想起大野智画过的一副大面积暖黄色的画。并不像梵高的向日葵时刻都要蹦出生机灵动燃人心火，也不像莫奈光影变幻里若隐若现的神秘。就是简单的黄色，明亮又忧郁安静。那时他不过是故意到美术楼里制作偶遇，在走廊上看到这幅展示的画作，着了魔的，这色彩，远远一下就要夺人眼球；而右下角的署名也叫人屏息：satoshi。签得那么小，且很低，也像要隐没在画里，融为一体。他走近、用食指在那名上轻轻画了一颗心。是他故意、也是他恰巧，更是他走近亲自看到了这份惊喜。他多少好像能窥探出少数不常出现的这人张狂的一面。

后来他看过大野智很多画，有他随意的线条草稿，有造型夸张的人物画，有用色颇艳的彩铅画，甚至还有他做的泥塑小人；大野智甚少与二宫分享，除非是做出了什么他们的纪念品。那个会和导师拌嘴，一意孤行跑去京都的大野智，如今慢慢磨得没有棱角。或许自己也是一样的。他们都是一样的。

大野智挂了电话、在二宫又打回来的时候。回过神来才发现手里还拿着今天新买的鱼竿，他想钥匙能拿着鱼竿钓回猫，倒也不失为一用。

他整天都待在船长那里。并没有出海，船长说今天大风，不易出海；风其实没有很大，只怕是船长懒怠的接口，也或许是看出他心事重重，一定意不在钓鱼。大野智就跟着他编了一天的网。海边小屋里，两人聊天，期间跟船长说了自己养哥伦布的事，而他只是抽着烟，“怎么，想带它上船吃鱼？”一语中的。

“如果可以的话。”大野智笑，张罗起一张张网，将鱼线左右左右搭到一起。他手工作业还算得意。

“可不行。虽然它有一个航海家的名字。”

中午时候吃了牛杂烩，明明是在海边，浑重浓香直直把腥咸味掩去。望着锅里沸腾的气泡一个个要上来喘气呼吸，发出鼓鼓的声音。想起二宫的短信，今晚自己势必是都不能见到这些富有生气的气泡了，冰箱里的饭菜终是冷冷的。他有些惋惜，喂进一大口饭。

再然后他就回家了，路过渔具店、买了一支鱼竿。两者本来没有必然关系，也怪店家过分热情，看他常来这边就先打上个船长朋友与邻里的温情牌，还附带讲解了许多鱼类知识、鱼竿保养，拍着胸脯保证鱼竿是方圆几里最好的。推销手段太厉害，大野智鬼使神差就买了。

依旧是既没有找到灵感，也没有渔获的一天；兴许二宫还会埋怨他又乱花钱。回到家后，他边脱鞋子边喊哥伦布名字，四处叫唤始终没有动静。沙发狭窄间隙、没有；经常待的快递箱子、不在；爱玩的游戏机手柄里……不可能。他觉得自己都要疯魔了，翻遍家里每一处地方。最后才发现，今天他甚至丢了猫。

他看着新买给哥伦布都未曾睡熟的猫床，开始感到害怕。怀疑从一开始，这猫就不是属于他的：不叫哥伦布、不爱呆在家里。是他一厢情愿把这一切概括成邂逅与拯救。流浪的猫并不可怜，是他圈养住它的自由。

越想越乱。还给二宫打了电话。没有什么原因，只是在那关节上特别想听到他的声音。可通过电波传来的几乎都是喧哗吵闹，搅得他更加烦。

作为一名行动派，大野智决定去找猫。

不管他会去哪。

所以二宫眯着眼老远走路看见家里灯火通明，还以为大野智已经找着猫回来了。在一片夜色中那光显得尤其兴奋炫目。

他雀跃走快两步，不顾眼前有些晕眩与疲累。结果还是喝了不少酒，尽管冈田都已经看出二宫不胜酒力，“我们不喝酒了，就聊聊天。”他当时逞能，狡黠地笑，笑里染着醉意，“难道又聊前辈的艰难登山史吗？”

“你这小子。登山可是很好玩的……”

而门一打开，迎接他的也就只是这光而已。突然就索然无味了，觉得眼前这光黯淡不少。

翻开冰箱门，果然那份咖喱牛肉没有动过。

看来大野智是真的很急很急，在乎紧了他的猫。

都不知道下过多少遍这样的结论了。一次又一次更为确凿，把心思倒退回高中时候，敏感不自信、他都要疑心大野智爱他的猫比爱他还要多几分。

打住，现在不是想这些有的没的的时候。二宫拍拍自己的脸，缓缓走去阳台吹风醒酒。一身燥热实在难耐、他又不爱开空调。今天没什么风也就罢了，往下一瞥，过街行人也是稀少，只剩招牌灯和街灯仍在作业，明明灭灭，都不是他想看到的。

他打开手机，看着通话记录发了会儿呆，决定给大野智发一条短信：

我回到家了。

编辑的那条线还在跳动，进一步、退一步，犹豫。手一抖，摁下发送键。他传达的信息言简意骇，也不盼望他这时候会回消息。

其实还是盼望的。

烟瘾没来由地上来了。他转身就要会客厅拿烟，邻居家阳台扶栏上却慢慢悠悠挪出了一只猫，绿色眸如初见时那样大且明亮，在黑夜里愈明显。它喵一声，二宫终于将运转模式调整到惊讶。“哥伦布！”他喊了它的名字，这几个音节生涩，才认识到自己原来很少叫它的名字。

哥伦布也果真久熟练地从扶栏跳到空调机上，再一跃到自家那盘没怎么打理过就放在那里的绿藤萝上，最后完美降落到二宫脚下，尾巴高傲地扬了一圈，像在为自己这一连串精彩的冒险而自我肯定。

二宫哭笑不得。他刚刚就该录下这段完整的体操动作，并取名《新时代冒险家哥伦布的发现之旅》，放到YouTube上可能还会有数百万的点击量，但就大野智一人也足够为与他现在同样惊讶惊险惊喜的表情买单。

他蹲下抚顺哥伦布的毛，膝盖和猫都同时发出了一点小声响。

“小野猫。”说完自己也咧开了嘴。

“大野智。你们可真搭配。”

好吧，也是时候叫大野智回来了，不至于他一个人仍在寂寥的街上孤苦找猫。

可二宫又不是很想打电话给他、带着小小埋怨似的，他抱着哥伦布，打开手机前置，镜头里一人一猫。大的脸上有点累，小的脸上却神采奕奕。“来，看镜头。”低头去哄猫，哥伦布乐意配合，估计把他当成自己的粉丝。猫耳朵正好蹭上二宫下巴那颗黑痣，分外温柔。

他把这张照片又发给大野智，配字：

「我也回到家了。」

抱着猫回客厅去，把阳台门关得紧紧的。决定明天就把那盆绿藤萝处理掉。

闹了如此大的一个乌龙，仍无法拿它生气。猫和狗真的很不一样，爱理不理，一切风平浪静；ハル会体贴你每一点情绪的变化，到你真的不忍心了才乖巧离开。

二宫累了一整天，找到猫了——不，猫回来了他也就放心了，去浴室洗澡泡泡身子。

在淋雨时哗啦啦的水声里隐约听到大野智进门的声音，猜想他会是怎样的表情、开展怎样的人猫温情对话。

头发也没有擦干，快速穿了衣服就出来了。“你回来啦。”

“我回来了。”

参加了一个主题是回来的派对一样，二宫想。

“那这算不算我找回来的，大野師匠？”二宫揪了揪还挂着水珠的头发。

“……算。”大野智还是忍不住问，“怎么找到的。”

二宫站在浴室门墙边，向他招了招手，“过来我就告诉你。”一逗起大野智来，他干劲十足。

大野智就真的乖乖走过去了，侧着耳朵往二宫身上伏了伏，闻到柑橘香味的沐浴露味。他听到二宫悉悉索索笑起来，还佯拳在他肩上打了一下，“就像这样找回来的。”

不明就里，看他笑得很开心，自己嘴角也上扬了，却还是疑惑，“告诉我嘛。”这人撒起娇来也有一套。

跟猫一样！二宫又软绵绵地打了一下，“他用堪比马里奥先生的跳跃技术从阳台上跑去邻居家玩了。”看大野智一脸茫然、反应过来后也是哭笑不得，拧着眉、牵着嘴，忽然就很得意。“幸好他还知道回来。”

有惊无险，真的只能用这个词语来形容了。大野智刚才一路上各种吓人的、更多是吓自己的想象，瞬间烟消云灭——没想到是这样的展开方式。小家伙现在满屋子游荡巡视；大概是渴了，弓着腰用舌头小小地舔水。

“没想到……”大野智一直念叨这几个词，像水圈涟漪，叫得二宫心里起皱。他看了看自己微皱的指肚，还带着浴室里的水汽余温。这份潮湿拖宕在心头，随着发梢往下滴水。

二宫不笑了，总结性地发出感慨，“今天真是有惊无险。”

本来稀疏平常的日子，现在像白砂糖被倒入了棉花糖机，一圈圈拉出丝；随处都要因过高速的运转而甜蜜可爱了、虽然也有焦的时候。对于这只猫，他觉得自己更多时候把它当作不速之客，一直在调整适应。说到底是他根本还不能了解清楚这只猫的脾性。需要时间。

“也算是一个惊喜了吧。”大野智终于舒心。确实是惊喜。在看到那熟悉的奶黄色声音时，他满大街找寻时的窘迫与不安，都可尽数忽略不计了。小时候和家人一起看的合家欢剧场追踪重视大团圆结局，他记得妈妈的感叹：结局在一起就圆满了。他不能苟同，但并不是所有故事都有续集，如今他真实拥有了像结局一样的圆满感——他的猫就在这里、回来了、没有走。他心里噙着的唯有喜悦，颠覆两小时前的翻江倒海。

他望着二宫眼里汪出一片海。

“咕……”这声音很不合时宜，他只好文艺点儿想，把它当作是翻滚的涛声、尽管是肠胃抗议的声音。

二宫笑，“冰箱里还有咖喱。”可是又觉得太晚了，吃些清淡的比较好，“算了，我还是给你煮个面。”说罢就要往厨房去，耳朵悄悄爬上一点红。

“诶、先把头发吹干。”大野智拉住他的手，笑得深深浅浅。


	5. Chapter 5

秋雨来得迟且急，它孜孜不倦旋在屋檐上、雨伞上，继而肆虐一地的落叶，反复要生出朵朵水花。银杏红叶纷纷扬扬，黄得耀眼，红得凄厉，迷蒙在荡不开的雨里。不会过分热情，也不至于拒人千里。刚出便利店门，店员的多谢惠顾还未完全说完，一片两片凉意袭来，卷乱了二宫的头发，外边强大的狂风又迎接他了。顾不上整理狼狈的样子，赶紧撑开伞，沿着道走回家。

东京的秋天冷清得可爱，至少二宫和也是不讨厌的。下雨了，他便打伞；有时干脆就用着手挡一挡、贴在雨里，欣赏雨点忽大忽小的舞动。路上有女孩子在抱怨，“哎呀，又下雨了。真麻烦。”

是的，又下雨了。什么时候开始，连天气都要讲究便利了，没有雨的话该多单调呢。偶尔的沆瀣洗净城市的玻璃高楼，也翻出青草地的新鲜气味，当然也冲刷掉肮脏污秽，那些复杂的情绪也恰得其所释放进这雨里。

而且、往小了说，雨天是不出门最好的借口了。他就可以这样呆在家里打上一整天的游戏。

手提着的塑料袋有些重，二宫外衣边缘都已被淋湿，塑料摩擦的声音听得有些刺耳，在雨里很不相衬，也显得微不足道。

终于到家了，收起淋淋湿湿的伞，抖落身上的雨珠。瞥一眼信箱，想着也快到月末，账单都寄过来了吧。零零碎碎的信件，其中一封用色艳丽特别瞩目，拿起来，赫然张扬的几个字“70周年校庆邀请函”。收信人是大野智。

啊，原来已经七十周年了。二宫边端详边扭转钥匙开门。

“我回来了。”进门就看到哥伦布趴在玄关上，一副慵懒。

哥伦布养得肥了些，二宫把那盆没怎么拾掇过的绿藤萝清理了之后，它似乎就少了开拓疆土征战四海的武器、也失去了雄心壮志，整日在屋里卧着躺着不动，眼神涣散，仿佛提前进入冬眠模式。但身子重了，反应一点没钝。能从二宫一进门就嗅到今天买来的究竟是鱼罐头还是新鲜的青花鱼——显然最近，前者的次数要更多了。它一脸失望，退回尾巴藏去屋里一隅。

它的空闲两人都无法体会了。临近年末，事情一点点变得多了起来。工程进展调研、新一轮招标项目、辅导研修新进职员……二宫忙得焦头烂额，而他总显出一副游刃有余的样子。逆风而行，还要歌唱，自然潇洒，只是累。

而大野智早在猫回来之后的第二天就郑重宣布自己有了灵感，要在书房里闭关作画。十多天来，二宫跟他打照面的时间最长也就是早上在厕所里。彼此都头发蓬乱睡眼惺忪，左撇子那位作势要亲他脸上去，脸稍黑的这位却挤上了剃须膏。大凡如此，最后总是二宫匆匆忙忙出门留下早餐，余温尚存。

没听到回音，但玄关上的鞋子也一只没少。大野智肯定还在书房里，今天也没有出门。

穿好拖鞋，换了身衣服。把塑料袋里的东西一一拿出来：便利店的便当、鱼罐头、果汁、啤酒，还有打折的一包抽纸。嘴里叨着它们的功用，整理好。

拿着的便当无处安放，他走到紧闭的书房前，轻敲两下门，“智？你现在要吃饭吗？”

“噢……不用、你先吃吧。”隔着门，声音闷闷的。

“……别抱有太大期待，只是便利店的汉堡肉便当。”

大野智也没有回话。二宫觉得自己打扰到他了，恐怕自己抱的期待要更多。那信封还是不告诉他了，放在餐桌上，他自己会看到的吧。

家里光线很暗，加上外面乌云涌动、翻滚，不得不开灯。把窗帘拉上，不至于里边的光和外面的阴暗打架。想快点吃完饭，好快点继续干活。早知道就吃拉面了，他吃面食一向很快的。

哥伦布乖乖地吃着鱼。他吃东西的时候倒很安静专心。

手里没闲着，今天紧急地下城还没打呢。游戏的时间越来越少，可他还是会记挂着的。熬夜之后第二天的红血丝仿佛是他的勋章。虽然对此大野智早就勒令过不许。

——谁让他最近也昏天黑地没完没了地画画呢。

这么一想，觉得自己底气变足了。

转珠拉到一半，外边轰起一声响雷，他被吓得手弹起来、掉了手机；哥伦布更怕这个，赶紧在餐桌下蜷缩着一圈。然后二宫听到书房里的东西訇然掉下来，咂得七零八落。

“所以，你已经在画了吗？”樱井翔吸进一口荞麦面。这家店的汤汁清爽不腻，是他新寻觅的好地。“那么久也不发个信息给我。”话里多少有点抱怨责备的意味，但很轻，全数又被他吸进去了。

“嗯，在画了。”大野智抿了口麦茶。中午饭必须自己搞定、其实不吃也行的，可是樱井翔的短信发过来，再不给他一个定心丸也似乎不太好；况且有人请客，为什么不出去呢？

出门时看到哥伦布咬着老鼠玩具自娱自乐，心情突然愉悦起来了，对这次的画也更有信心。

“终于、”樱井翔挑了下眉，“画的什么类型主题？”

“水彩。想挑战一下。主题嘛，”他故意停下，看樱井翔表情，“猫。”

不出意外地表现出了十二分惊讶。“水彩和猫？”

“是。”

他看到樱井翔对着面条沉思了会儿，久久舒出一句话，“崭新。但还是很期待。”

“猫这个主题可不崭新啊。你不也画过吗？”当年樱井翔在美术室大展身手画的一幅龙猫可谓是旷世之作。他知道樱井翔也许只是在担心水彩这一新的尝试、其实主题什么的还是次要的。

“……你在取笑我吧。”樱井翔哭笑不得。

大野智有点儿来劲，偶尔S一下别人挺好玩的。“真的呀，画得很好。”

“谁说画家的经纪人就一定也要会画画，”他说得很认真，“况且我美术理论也得过A哦。”

两人都笑起来。樱井翔转而还是严肃，“呐，智君，水彩不是你所熟悉的领域，跟你以往的风格不太像呢。”

“以往我是什么风格？”

樱井翔用主播语调，“一般向人介绍就说‘大野智先生的画作线条细腻诡丽、构思新奇绝妙。’”

大野智默念了一遍，觉得很空乏。“这些词真难念，真亏你每次都要说一遍。”

“念久了，后面会晋级成名声风格的。只要说名字，大家都知道了。”

“我只是画我想画的。”

“那就是名声风格带来的好处了。”话说得云淡风轻。可大野智知道这里边分量很沉重。他只能点头，也无法否认这句话。年少时鲜衣怒马，拧着固执与叛逆，总爱逞强。但观过涛澜万里后，越觉得自己渺小。名利场就像一个沼潭，不甘心与想超越的心态如同这杯焦香苦涩的麦茶一样慢慢冷却。他更多的看自己，试着在骚动的浪潮里清醒独立。

“欢迎光临！”点赞热情招呼。开了一门聒噪嬉笑，来了两位女孩子。

“刚才夏川小姐的水彩画真好看！”

“是呀、她画的水彩实在是太有感觉了，色感很棒。”

“诶你有看到她那幅……”

这话进到樱井翔耳朵里了，“去看看吗？”

“什么？”大野智一时没反应过来。

“那边的女孩子说有夏川小姐的画展，我猜是夏川南女士的画展吧。”

大野智想起来了。夏川南、大学时的学姐，自己的导师也曾带过她。“……你怎么偷听别人讲话。”

“她们讲得太大声了。”

“只是去看看？”

“只是去看看。”他顿了一下，“我负责说的部分，你负责看就好。就当是去正当学习。况且你们院系同学，互相寒暄一下嘛。”

大野智有些为难，“不是很熟啊。”大学时候的同学，大多数只能称得上是伙伴，也无非是替人买买饭、喝喝酒的关系。他习惯了独来独往，东京时候也好，京都时候也罢，偶有几个走得近些的朋友，后面都慢慢淡了联系。他的朋友走了一程又一程。

“真是夏川南，就在附近。”樱井翔放下手机，语气确凿。“走吧，不然你付账。”

一路上拼命回忆有关这位学姐的事。要长三个年级、主修水彩、用色颇大胆。再也没有能想起来的了，他甚至连人家样子都不记得清。樱井翔边走边看手机，很认真。

“你待会没事情做了？”

“不是、一小时四十三分后我要回一趟家，再参加一个酒会。”

“……那我们装作路人去看一看就行了吧。”

“不行。”回答得斩钉截铁，“交流也是艺术的一项学问。而且、为什么要这么偷偷摸摸的啊。”

明明是你偷偷摸摸听人家女孩聊天的。“这不是省得你现在维基找采访资料嘛。”

樱井翔笑了，“那真是谢谢師匠了。”

“所以……”大野智跟上去。“到了。果然很近。”在一栋建筑物边停下，看到门口有一幅黑白色大画报“夏川南画家主题画展——生活之色”，附图是一位女士肖像摄影。没有炫目夺人的标题口号，很简单，一不留神好像就会错过。

“挺好看的，”樱井翔往后看大野智，发现他盯住这幢大楼。“我们进去吧。”

门口有一小撮人在排队，衣着都很夸张新潮。樱井翔上前去友好搭话。他伫着，不知道看什么才好。照片上的夏川南透着一股忧伤和文艺，短发看上去更利落。

他突然有些焦灼，在进去之前。“我还是回去画画吧。”然后就被带了进去。

原来外边的朴素只不过是铺垫对比。“生活之色”绚丽多彩。各类物什、景致，都用了或冷或暖的颜色组合起来，却不显得突兀，融合得极佳。对光影的处理也非常成熟。他看着就入了迷，不禁由衷赞叹。

一副秋千上偎着几片落叶，吱呀吱呀就要摇动，再幻想小孩的笑脸忽远忽近，这是风；厨房里做的罗宋汤滚沸了，里面食材多样，西红柿大地，土豆的黄浸泡在汤里，洋葱露一层紫，色调被烘得很温暖，明明刚才就吃了东西，可画作传递的食欲呼之欲来；还有一对街灯下亲吻的情侣，环境是一色冷静理性的蓝，而那两人身上 燃着一团烈火，都把彼此炙热，难舍难分，仿佛世界只剩下他们了。

越看心里越澄清，进入到一个又一个生活斑斓的场景中，感受到她的喜怒哀惧。这对比突出运用得太厉害了，用出神入化这个词语好像也不为过。

每一个展区背景洁白平净，她的画作随处都迸发着生机。只余感动和敬佩两种心情相互震荡。

“大野さん？”樱井翔过来了，旁边一起过来的、真是夏川南。见他仍愣着，樱井翔只好又唤了一声“大野さん？”

大野智终于回过头来，看到两人。

“这位是夏川南小姐。”脸庞比照片上看的更要瘦削，眉眼上扬，透着一股艺术家的傲气；戴着长且沉的绿色耳饰、闪耀得比她眼里的光辉还要多上几分。他伸手“您好，久仰大名。我叫大野智。”话一说出，发现自己也成了“名声风格者”。

夏川南笑，“你好。听说你也是久村老师的学生呢。”

“是。我该叫您前辈才是。”

她继续笑起来，耳饰跟着一抖一抖，“很高兴遇见你这位后辈，但是不许再叫前辈了。”

大野智终于领会。女人果然都很在意自己的年龄吧。“啊、好的……”

“叫我夏川就可以了。”

一轮寒暄过后，夏川南主动提出带他们去参观画展。“如果两位不赶时间的话。”

“那是我们的荣幸。”樱井翔笑得大方。

展区布置是按照时间来的，跨度约有七八年，也把大学时一些旧作搬了上来，林林总总近百幅，算得上是高产了。“我的作品也都没有一个固定的主题，随心画下，所以，一直都凑不成一个系列呢。”夏川南低了低头。“生活之色、这个主题，也是有人……取的。其实很笼统吧。”

“艺术源于生活。夏川小姐画里，很好地用色彩传递了内心的想法，从这点上来说已经很丰富了。”樱井翔像在安慰。

“谢谢你。”

他们继续走去下一展区。樱井翔拿着手机抱歉地退了一下，去回电话。霎时要接话的人只剩下大野智。他之前一直都在认真聆听，要他回答倒有些紧张。

“大野さん以前也是画水彩的吗？”

“啊、不是的。我主修素描，也尝试过其他一些美术形式。”

夏川南似乎很感兴趣。“例如呢？”

“嗯……用树脂做小人之类的。”

“听起来好有趣！”

“哪里哪里……”他摇摇手。

“真的呀。有时我也会想，平面艺术的表现范围太小了。现在的人都会更欣赏视觉冲击点的效果吧？”

大野智歪着脑袋想了想。“可是能在画框里就表现自己的话，就足够了。不在多的。”他这话有点像是说给自己听的。

“夏川小姐也住在目黑一带吗？”他知道这么问很突兀，转移话题能力蹩脚生涩。连续几张画看下来，生活的场景略有重叠。

夏川南显得有些惊讶，尔后慢慢变得感动。“看来我们真有缘。”

两人笑笑继续往下走、快要走完了。大野智抬头看那幅画，一下懵住，心里响起一阵雷声，比那天的雷势还要猛烈。二宫冲到门前询问怎么了，他说没事，只是画具倒了。如今心里的慌张散落一地。

画中的，是一只猫。他不确信，但一样的奶黄色，一样的碧绿瞳，一样的狡黠机敏。若不是哥伦布的话，世上竟还有一只如此相像的猫；若是的话、他停了想象。

不会吧。

夏川南看他在这幅画前停住了，兀自打开话匣开关，声音缓缓。“这幅画是我半年前画的。画的是家里养的一只猫。它叫奇异果，你看它眼睛很好看吧。”夸耀里掩着落寞，“可是它在我这画都还没画完的时候，就走了。”

大野智心跳陡然一沉。“它自己走的吗？”他觉的这句话问出来，从声音到性格都不像自己。

“嗯……那天和男友吵架，后来发现它不见了。再后来，男友也走了。”她停顿了好一会儿，“都走了。”

“夏川南如此坦率地表达感情，这让他更不自在。心里浮起好多个问题，犹疑着、不敢吞吐。

“抱歉，自说自话那么多。”

“没有……”大野智还是忍不住问，“没有试着去找吗？”

“找过一段时间的，可是总想、是不是他自己要走呢；挽留再多也似乎没有用。一直这么想，不知不觉都过了大半年了。”语气里很低落。“根本就没有作为主人的责任心吧。”

大野智接不上话，他不知道夏川南话里的意思有多少是因为猫、多少是因为也一起离开的男朋友。他想、他理所当然要说些场面话，可心里已经暗生怒火，倘若猫发生了什么事呢；同时也因为她这份没有找回而暗自庆幸。

他摸了摸鼻子，“不全是你的错。”

直到樱井翔风风火火回来了、直到告别后踏出建筑物时，他脑内仍是一片空白。那些缤纷的色彩全部消失。

风急了，呼啸急行。

他看着樱井翔，“如果、我说，我要重画了，会怎样？”

“会怎样？啊我不知道，不过女孩子生气了，道道歉送礼就好了吧。”外边仍是暗涌的雨潮，乌压压窒人，但闪电与雷鸣已经退幕。二宫工作完成了，在跟相叶通电话，要帮他解决情感问题、额外工作。

其实相叶心里早有答案的了吧，他只是想要再多一点的肯定。他给不了更多的建议、毕竟他跟大野智好像没有过剧烈的争吵。风平浪静，琐碎日常里的小摩擦很快就变成了耳鬓厮磨。他忽的也感到充实幸福。

他和大野智的距离既近又远。以前就爱找机会在他面前露脸，跟他胡闹，在不能牵手的地方，眼神也总骗不了人，自然而然就贴上去了，尽管他少有抓住对方也投过来的眼神；可在艺术和现实之间游离的大野智，他同样抓不住。

我想和nino一起去无人岛，这话可以是排在心里大野智的情话前三了。无人岛的故事根植在他们心里，不停期待被演绎。

直到上床睡觉时仍在发呆。但腰骨发麻、暴雨疾风都使他不能安心。

闭着眼迷迷糊糊的时候，感觉到身后的温暖，手臂揽抱到胸前，唇里轻轻啄着自己后颈。“画完了吗？”最近大野智一直都是在睡沙发。

“还没……不过快了。”两人声音都低沉的，大野智还要模糊些。“画完之后，我们去旅游吧。”

脑里一下转动好多东西。放假安排、旅游地点、花费预算……他放弃，就这被子闷闷地说好。

其实从小对旅游并不期待，去过哪些地方，对自己来说好像都不会有太大改变。公司里有些前辈一直会吹嘘去了印度洗净心灵。他难以想象。

但和大野智在一起，旅游好像就变成冒险的旅程了。不只是到陌生的地方吃喝玩乐，也没有起始站和终点。

这么想着，连雨都渐渐稀疏起来，不爱扰人了。“那就快点画完吧。”最后轻轻的落下一句话。


	6. Chapter 6

“诶？年会？”

二宫刚进茶水间就被部门的妹子们围住。她们七嘴八舌讨论着今年公司的年会有什么样的活动、自己要准备穿什么衣服。

十一月还没开头，就已经在讨论更后边的事情了。二宫觉得自己有必要要提醒一下她们好好工作才是真的。“还早着呢，讨论这些——”大概是咖啡机运转的声音太大，后面的话都被跃然欣喜的女孩子们选择性忽略掉。

其中一个蓝衣服的亮圆了眼，激动又兴奋，“好期待今年二宮さん会表演什么！”

黄裙子的也来劲了，“部长的表演真是令人期待！”每年年会都要有员工的表演，二宫因为以前和同事在喝酒的时候展示过魔术，被抓住了有这样一项技能，自然首当其冲，几乎年年都要上台喜庆喜庆。

“不会又是——”

“是的，魔术哦。扑克牌。”二宫得意扬了扬眉。

妹子们小小地哀嚎。

“部长，不如、今年换一个节目？唱唱歌什么的吧。”

“二宮さん唱歌一定很好听的！”

“……可以考虑一下呢。以后再说、以后再说。”二宫觉得自己不顺着她们的话说下去，一定还会被继续围堵，抛来更多的问题。

其实魔术表演是最简单了，男女老少都能通吃。年会的时候公司会允许带家属来，很多人都会带上自己的小朋友。他们吃吃喝喝、玩玩闹闹，倒好像这年会是他们的节日。

不过每年都是差不多的魔术，可能大家都有些厌烦了吧。他摸着下颌骨想。好在他有一位永远都会为他喝采的观众，每次都是一脸惊讶加夸赞，“好厉害啊！”他掩嘴笑，眼睛里藏不住开心。

十二月，还远着的吧。虽然一转眼又是一年。咖啡已经空杯，他回到位置上重新作业。余光里瞥到松本润还很努力地在赶招标方案。

日子过得的确很快。对数字一向敏感的他有时却看着手机上显示的日期发愣。

“你说这才一周过去，就已经是中旬了，我觉得星期其实是在跟月份赌气才跑那么快的。”他躺在沙发上百无聊赖刷刷手机，不时自言自语几句；智龙迷城还在更新，他好多天都是靠着游戏每日福利和关卡来记忆今天究竟是星期几。

大野智把茶泡好放在一边，嘴边吁出水雾。听到这句话对二宫笑，“秒针也跑的很快，只是不能常看见它。 ”看不到、不常看到的东西，好像就是会过得更漫长些。

说完就被烫到了舌头，连喊几声好热好热。被二宫逮住这画面，笑得很欢，“我可看见有人猫舌头了。”

大野智撇撇嘴，“真的好烫啊，”说完把茶杯递过去，“好喝的，你尝尝。”

“什么茶呀。”二宫好奇接过，打量茶色的液体。

“玉米茶。”

“怎么突然喜欢喝这茶了？”二宫抿了一小口，其实也没有很烫，“好喝。”

“到超市上随便逛逛看到的口味，既然好喝，那我还是买对了。”似乎笑得很开心。

二宫继续小口小口啜完，心思玲珑得像这澄清的茶水，“快十一月了啊。”

“嗯，很快就年末了呢。”

他果然不懂。二宫不动声色，一口把茶给喝完。“多谢招待。”说完就继续窝着玩手机了；正好智龙迷城也更新完毕。

一个手滑转错了珠子，他暗暗责怪到大野智身上。自己不过是想着要怎样好好庆祝他的生日、看这位大艺术家会有怎样的安排；可是惊喜说出来就没了意义。他也越发看不懂自己的试探，不过正因为这是大野智的生日而不是他自己的，他反倒把那种纠结的心情更多地翻涌起来。

这也许也是他从小被迫养成的习惯。他总是那个给朋友出点子制造惊喜的人。当然也曾经会幻想过很多次，他人给自己设计的惊喜在自己眼里看来又会是怎样呢？

但也似乎少有。相叶每次都是坦率直接，送来一张游戏碟，或是请他到自家中华餐馆吃饭。相叶的心思细腻又坦率，不会像他那样别别扭扭回环曲折。

送给朋友的礼物、价钱总不会太贵，能够是他喜欢的，好像就足够了。人情毕竟是难还清的，又不像金钱；而朋友一讲金钱，就牵扯不清了。

可大野智不一样——在心里占据了相当大的一片位置、差点把整个人都要无偿送给他了；其他物质就显得不那么重要，甚至要逊色几分——要送什么却也不仅仅是他现在烦恼的事。

他对人际关系里的平等早就不在乎了。换种说法，他其实挺害怕所谓的平等——这种平等说则容易，其实是很难做到的吧。当对对方有要求、把对方看成是很重要的时候，维系这段关系就像一场博弈。只看谁的角力更多。若是送了礼物给别人可别人却忘记了你生日一样，除却尴尬，更多的是失落。认清楚、不在意，就不会徒增烦忧。这是他自信的对距离感的掌控。

当他认真托付的这段感情在漫漫岁月中源远流长时，他却敏感踟躇，想要问迎上来的每一朵浪花，确凿这份感情的价码；又害怕退潮后不再有下一程拍岸。自然地就把大野智形容成了自由的大海。他好像就在那潮起潮落不会离开，但他也无边无际触不可及。

他不玩了，认真地把手机放下，“今年生日，你要回家吗？”

说出口后又觉得自己找错了时间点和氛围。看着大野智有些滞住的神情，自己心里也钝了一下。

二宫和也知道自己的那些把戏，大野智都会全盘接受。从前一直缠着他的存心的肢体接触也好、玩不厌的纸牌魔术也好，他的不徒劳不费力，有如开考前便对好所有题的考生，游刃有余。不能说他作弊、也不全是运气。他认认真真就把卷子填好了，每题都正中要点。而不知所措的，往往都是自己。

对比起来就有些不堪了。他不敢对和子坦白他们的关系，而大野智却因为他一时的意气一句酸话就拒绝了家里所有的相亲安排，甚至与父母关系闹僵。再后来，双方家庭都从抗拒到渐渐缓和，这些都是时间的作用。排沙简金似的，终于珍重的这份感情不再被最亲的人否认。

他旁敲侧击，想问和子那晚同大野智的父母究竟都说了些什么。和子却只是微笑，“我和他妈妈在演唱会上见过面哦，真是奇迹。”母亲照样是滴水不漏。她强意轻松，“你们要好好在一起。”

他像回到了小时候，听到母亲同样柔声说，要和姐姐好好在一起。忍不住上前拥抱住她，拥住母亲的瘦削与坚强。平时训练有素的泪腺开关早已控制不住，液体酸涩充满眼眶，随着和子的字句溢出。“你小时候就爱哭，但又不爱在别人面前哭。”她双手一下一下顺着拍拍二宫的背，“这就是我的和也呀。”

终于都哽咽沉默起来，母子两人覆着胸腔间的温度互相用心对话。

只是他害怕听到和子的叹息。同龄人里，早早成家立业的，孩子都已经会拿起游戏机开始他们的惊奇冒险。和子越是说起周围哪些邻居故人结婚生子的美事，他心里就越混弄成一滩泥样的愧疚，填涂不得，坑坑洼洼。

“回去的话，记得带点水果。”他扔下一句话，往书房里去，幸好他记起有事情作为借口。背影里看出来的几乎是落荒而逃。

大野智读不懂二宫忽冷忽热的态度。上一秒还笑他猫舌头，下一秒就猫背着溜走了；同样的，第二次喝上玉米茶时，茶水也已经根本不烫了、时间当然是在走的，并且根本就不该用简单的仓促或是缓慢来形容。

他想二宫也许在就那么瞬间想到了许多事。情绪跳转切换，并不全是毫无根据。是不喜欢玉米茶吗？但他对食物的喜恶全都会写在脸上；或者是游戏更新不了，玩得不顺心了吗？直到他听见二宫说，今年你生日，要回家吗，才突然开窍。心里酸胀，茶的味道丝毫品不出来。

明知道这是一个怎样都要履过去的坎。二宫虽然小心翼翼，但并不脆弱柔顺，在彼此的感情和家庭中，他同样有着固执和倔强。不反对不代表赞同。他一直会意家里人的这一点。

他追上前，绕过摊在地上玩弄尾巴的哥伦布。“我晚上会回来吃饭的。”他看二宫在书房里找着东西，自己的画具占满了空间，让他找起来有些混乱狼狈。

“噢。”二宫回应他一句。不是敷衍，倒像是努力把在意的东西藏好了的语气。

明明已经是大人了，还是会在意。这样优柔寡断不是他一贯的风格。

“你在找什么？”大野智走过来，要帮他找。

“我的吉它。我应该把它带过来了吧。”书房没有整理过，有些东西还放在搬家时的箱子里。

“不在这——”大野智记起来了，黑色的琴袋，放在书柜上面了。搬椅子就要去够。

二宫扶稳了椅子，“行不行呀？”

“来、王子的吉他。”拍拍琴袋上的灰尘。有好一段时间没弹了。以前上学时每天都会弹上那么会儿，还会写写曲，钻研上一晚。养成一个习惯不简单，而一旦脱节却很自然地彻底放下了。

他试着拨了下弦，认真调音。“真怕我手生。”

“要给我写歌吗？”大野智眉眼舒展开来。

二宫重重地捻起一弦，琴声回荡在不大不小的房间里，“要画我吗？”他看到大野智明显顿了一下，换另外一种笑，“这是艺术交易。”

哥伦布循声来到书房，竖着耳朵就要倾听，神情可爱。“看，我的粉丝来了。”二宫向它挥挥手。

他又想起了他的画，当然还有樱井翔不置可否却也不言而喻的话，“我刚可是把你的近况告诉松冈来了。下个月有一个联合展会，他希望你可以带上新作参加。你回去再好好想想。”

重画显然是来不及了吧。正因为想过了，才会想不出。心里有根软刺，总在作梗隐隐发痛。这不只是哥伦布的归属问题了；甚至这都不能成为问题吧。

他偶遇了、他着迷了、他们生活了。在这不长不短的时间里，他们已经有如此多的记忆节点，以供在午夜深梦时回味。

只是当他看到猫在身边打转，忆及夏川南同样留下过它、同样将猫画了下来，作为了念想。那么他的画里究竟想画出什么？

难道单纯只是因为猫很可爱吗。他慌慌丢了缘由和激情，看着哥伦布陌生了。越看越觉得画作乏味，他还是忍不住将这彩色白色的半成品扔进纸篓。

如今回归到一张白纸，是他自己太得意忘形。

而他也明白，自己如果画不出来，拿不出手，信誉就会下降，名声同样。他不怨看到夏川南，不怨樱井翔，感受到自己身上被无奈吞噬嘲笑。

吃艺术饭碗，一句江郎才尽就可瞬下千丈。一点庸俗媚世就算营营苟苟。他陷入瓶颈期，再深缚住了自己。

“公司的年会——最后还是被逼要换成吉它表演了，这年头纸牌魔术已经不吃香了。真是可惜啊。”二宫自说自话，手指也没闲下来，简单弹了些和弦。

“和也，我想出去一趟。”

“去哪……呀。”抬眼看他，句末的尾音都变了调。

“我不知道，”他抱歉地牵着嘴角，“我不知道。”

早在进来的时候看到不甘的纸团蜷缩在纸篓里愤懑孤郁，画具放得乱乱糟糟各显憔悴，他心里就了然几分大野智连日来强装拙劣的淡定。最无助的还是自己并不能帮助他什么。

他放下吉它，把脸凑上前，要大野智看清楚他，要大野智清晰地听到他的一字一句。“你不要去我找不到的地方就好。”

大野智心里有那么多幅画，能够把心房每处角落挂满独自欣赏赞叹。他唯有一首自己创作的歌曲，何时唱起来都缺乏共鸣回响。

在那之后的一个二宫晚醒的早晨里，他不惊讶地发现床边的温度已经消失，桌上的早餐用保鲜膜包好了，底下压着一张纸条：

我走了。天凉，穿好衣服。

他开始担心起大野智自己有没有带够衣服。毕竟他的行李少得可怜。两人都习惯背个小包。听着微波炉加热时稍微发出的声音，他愣住拥起自己的难过。

彼此都很有默契，要把这短暂的分开当作是用过的瓷餐具。不会舍得立即丢弃，要好好清洗再小心存放；用来盛放一顿又一顿菜肴里的爱意。

吃下第一口煎蛋时，他想、等大野智回来后一定要好好批评他的厨艺。


	7. Chapter 7

风又紧了些，巴巴地贴上刮上再扫过划过东京每一处水泥的玻璃的金属的建筑物，再多么强劲，这些冷峻的大物什也似乎无动于衷，不会肯让风留下痕迹。而现在会议室里的空气是一样的剑拔弩张。 

“招标计划方案流出去了，对方恐怕是想要截胡。关于这件事情我会承担起全部责任的，各位真的非常对不起。”松本润面上表情很严峻，“事到如今，除了查明到底是谁把计划消息放出去之外，更重要的是想如何补救解决问题。”

二宫看到其他人唯唯点头，尽是气馁和不安。

大早上刚睁开眼就看见line群的消息不停轰炸，眼睛还是惺忪的，一见到松本润发了尤其多条积累在红色小点点数字上的信息：速回公司，紧急。他便连被子都没整理，赶忙去洗漱穿衣。

镜子里的自己略有几分憔悴，眼里布满血丝，青胡茬隐隐约约，他洗把脸，算是清洗掉些许疲倦，振奋精神了点。

忙得挤不出空暇的时间，把想念放下不放任自己感情倒是一件好事。脸上那些青的红的白的颜色模模糊糊组成他自己的脸——或许大野智现在在担心的不过还是自己的画作要怎么创作。二宫觉得他比以前在京都时候更倔，陷入到一个更大的死结中间。

他们最近的一次联系是大野智发来短信说，已经找到住的地方了，让二宫不要担心。事实是二宫狠狠地咬着筷子，编辑了好久一大堆的叮嘱，最后却只能回一个好。

其实不好。换做是以前那个爱缠着大野智每晚都要说上好几个小时电话的他，他就也不至于像现在这样担心害怕，心里泛空。不过是一个携带手机、说上几句坦率心声，这样都好过现在。

只是他没有力气了而已。一方面是精力，他强迫自己投入到工作当中，而另一方面是自己的别扭怄气——为什么不给我打电话呀？

对恋爱的依存习惯只会渐渐加深，哪怕不再是肆无忌惮的年轻时候。比如自己喜欢捉弄大野智敏感的膝盖，把他当作人肉靠背，又爱在他看不见的时候仔仔细细地盯着他。温柔的眼尾，高挺的鼻梁，可爱的圆弧脸，在自己眼里怎样都是好看的。二宫和也自信眼睛描摹出来的大野智模样，不会比他的画要差。

心里各处斗争，理性和冲动两种策法打起架来不分上下。心不在焉直到出门时才突然想起还要准备哥伦布的吃食，折回厨房开了一罐鱼罐头。

——多气人，连猫都不管了。二宫姑且把气先使在大野智身上，自己心虚。

哥伦布是真不爱鱼罐头，抗拒过多回，一直和二宫角力。实在饿得没法了才浅浅舔上几口。最近勉强是能够接受了，但那幽怨的眼神徒增二宫的愧意。

“抱歉，今晚回家一定给你买鲜鱼吃。”这抱歉连同大野智的份。虽然自己不爱鱼那滑溜溜的触感。

而他一路赶到公司，所经历的就是刚才那幅情景。

方案被外泄、呈推位置靠后、而距离招标日只剩下五天了。压力如山訇然塌陷，纵是惯于写满分答卷的松本润此刻也周章失措无计可施。

总会有办法的。这些绮丽的安慰话语二宫心里了然，却不愿使自己抽离事外一样徒劳定论。打游戏时也最气馁不过功亏一篑重新再来。

既然现在还有时间。“我们先把细节再完善好，整体可以再商量。毕竟被泄漏的是我们的创意设计，原方案也存在着不足之处——我们就当作是、被人逼迫着向前冲吧。“二宫盯着松本的脸，他说得很快，但他确信松本润能够听清楚的。

松本润揉了揉眉心，“事至如此，我们不可回头，就这样，向前走吧。”仰起头来，眼中的光像浸润的黑曜石。“只是、nino，我不甘心。”

他很恍惚，记忆起以前大野智在画稿被退的失望中喝得大醉闷声抱住他，两人心脏互补成一体，它跳动着说，我不甘心。在还是可以逞强的时候，在身边人展现柔软的时候。他揪着心一句话都说不出，用力地希望能把身上的体温传递过去。

愤怒是幼稚的，是无能懦弱的。这是二宫和也习得的游戏攻略。“那就来打倒他们吧。”他眼里坚定，他要不虚此行。

大野智并不如二宫所想的行迹不明，尽管是他自己也没有很好给对方一个确凿答案的缘故。他又去了京都，“又”这个字用得太狠劲，仿佛过去的时间显得太狭隘仓促，但一切熟悉如初。他隅立在地铁站口，看人潮汹涌，偏去，在小巷里吸烟，在呼吸间才真正想起从前。

他的少年意气，他的隐忍坚持，他的真情实意，在自我辗转逃离中浮现的所有情爱，终于全部被向迩脑海。

他动身前想了很久，黑暗的卧室里有二宫安静睡觉的身影。他舍不得。那人不爱开空调，落地窗正好送来几缕风月，在投射出来的一点点阴影里，二宫和也身上自带与他人若有若无恰如其分的距离感愈加凸显，但在他看来谧谧可亲。 

想着他还盼自己早些时候允诺的旅行，就更不希望是夸下海口的甜言蜜语。无人岛、定是另一个故事的开始。

旅馆老板娘还认得他，亲昵地招呼张罗，问候这些年在东京都怎么样。他没有犹豫忐忑半刻，只说、挺好的。

两人简单叙叙旧。老板娘到底是个懂分寸的人，没有问他这次来京都干什么，让他早些休息。大野智不知她是从哪里看出自己小心翼翼的维护，可能他并不善于说谎，二宫总笑他说谎时鼻子会动。

于是他这会带着些许被认为是不诚实的印象，躺在榻榻米上，打开通讯录，在微弱的屏幕光中掐掉了打电话的念头。

他只发去了短信，甚至就连住下来的地方都避重就轻，没有写送过去。他害怕听到二宫的声音，害怕他肆无忌惮的行动最终坍塌失败。

他已经跟京都的老师打点好了。明天就在老师的画室里画画。像是从头再来，回到那时的勤勤勉勉中。

三十多岁，看到自己的名字出现在宣传画报上，还是会害羞，不自然。他并不是爱否认过去换来现在的值得，只是这些夸词太令他无所适从。

放空这些，就会好了吧。他沉睡前最后想到的一句话。而手机收到二宫最后发过来的短讯，简短一个字。全都不着痕迹。

通宵了一晚，差不多是连续工作了24小时。二宫觉得自己体能不差，可以坚持的。他打游戏时不也这样了么。可松本润坚持，要他回家休息休息。

“你看看你眼睛，都红成兔子了。”

“没有，你别这样比喻呀。”二宫手上没听，一直在敲键盘。

“快回家去，洗个澡吃个饭，再回来。放你几小时假。”松本润看着手表。

二宫瞅瞅他，正还想混弄过去，突然就想起来哥伦布还在家里。他便没了反抗。“还得喂个猫——那就谢谢慷慨大方的松润部长了。”拿起外套就走出门去，笑得憔悴又明媚。

希望哥伦布不会因为太饿而发脾气。他打电话给相叶，觉得这几天还是送到他那里去比较好。“相葉ちゃん？”开门进去，哥伦布就猫在玄关上。小家伙有些委屈。

“怎么了nino？”

他蹲下身去，膝盖发出轻微的声响。想去摸摸哥伦布，可它偏偏一溜就躲进房去。生气了？二宫只好继续抱歉，“我这几天都要加班，家里的猫就先放到你那里去吧。”

“哦哦，可以呀，”紧着又随口一问，“哎、那大野さん这几天也不在吗？”

嗯，还真是。“我加班这几天他不得天天给我送汤送饭呀？”他还没有告诉相叶，大野智已经离开了一个多月。他用往常轻松的语气，编了个不轻不重的玩笑。

“你们这也太浪漫了吧！”他觉得相叶是听出来了，语气配合着夸张。“那怎么就要丢下猫在我这了？”

“诶，你还是不是个宠物医生了，就放你一两天的。”他把放这个字咬了重音。

“行行行，你就放下吧。”

挂了电话，二宫还是先去喂猫，懊恼地想起自己昨天说的话。“先吃着猫粮垫垫肚子。”哥伦布不在，他这话也不知道是不是说给空气听的。

弄好吃食，他去招呼猫咪。小家伙蹿到了沙发上，一副居高临下的姿态。二宫被他样子逗笑，“去吃点东西。”可是哥伦布还是不给他抱住。

一人一猫，动动停停，像在玩什么木头人的游戏。二宫玩心也上来了，看准哥伦布的路径，一下飞扑过去。

没抓到。腿磕到茶几上还有点疼。哥伦布有些得意了，自己大步走去吃东西了。

二宫支起身，刚动那么一会儿他也觉得累了，眼前发晕。摇摇头强迫自己清醒。他不太饿，想着还是先去洗澡，把满身疲惫全都清洗干净。

扶着墙边去，兀的、大野智担心的脸在自己浑沌的脑里出现，他说还是吃点东西吧，不然血糖低，会晕倒的。

二宫心说，这不是自己跟哥伦布说过的话，怎么这话的主宾位置又颠倒了。鬼使神差，他还是去泡了杯面。

倒热水时白雾腾升，眼里承上一阵暖热，不同于刚才发酸发黑的胀痛。他吸溜面条时候才想，晕倒了的话，不怪你怪谁。

事实证明驯服猫科动物是一件很难的事情。怕是因为刚才自己跟哥伦布闹得挺火热，哥伦布想要把他的亏欠全部讨过来一样躲着避着不肯进那个提包里。

之前自己还嘲笑大野智呢，现在怎样看哥伦布都是抗拒，连尾巴都竖得高高的，警备起来。二宫没辙了。

“那我们不用包了好不好？”二宫一瞬间都要以为自己在哄幼儿园宝宝。他把包扔回玄关柜中，动作做得浮夸，像在展示表演。然后伸手去捞哥伦布。

一来一往的几回，哥伦布终于是肯窝在二宫怀里了。但它神情倨傲，目合成缝，整个儿不委不屈。

二宫有时候觉得这猫真是成精了——孩子精。粘人就百般讨好、要一起玩玩具；不爽就胡乱张爪、挠烂一切糙板。还会随着心情来摆不同姿势，只可惜无论大野智还是二宫都不能完全解读八九。

但那些鲜活的瞬间，全都在情长情短的记忆里可爱灵动了。二宫不自禁微笑，手抚摸过哥伦布的脖颈。

就算是大野智发现了它，可现在认真照顾的是自己呀。

他没停止过的想念与埋怨齐头并进，脑里闪现很多很多句话。在大野智说要离开一段时间之后，自己装作无风无浪，要他别去找不到的地方。当然日本说大不大，但说小也不小。大野智又是个喜欢海的人。

他猜想过大野智可能去了京都。其实不介意再来一场寻觅，他当时是想见他的，现在也是。

到底他最后还是松开了手，让大野智飞得高些。

让他走吧。恍神的功夫，哥伦布突然从怀里挣开跳出去。二宫吓了一跳，反应上追着哥伦布的身姿，但身体仍慢了一两个半拍。一语成谶的恐惧从脚底蔓延，他僵住，动弹不得。

哥伦布就溜到不知哪个巷子里了。

你怎么能放弃它。这是他诧愕后跑着去寻哥伦布、想的唯一一句话。

赶在最后一天把工程招标方案全部完成，这对松本和二宫来说是一件大的欣慰。只是此后，他需要弄清楚究竟是谁把方案外泄了、为什么要这样出卖公司。这一团疑云仍未消解。

准了三天的连休。二宫还要逞强，被相叶一口拒绝，连哄带骗喝了含安眠药的水，头刚沾上枕头就睡了。

相叶知道二宫的脾气、而知道就更担心。那天看到二宫失措惊慌闯进店里，声音颤抖害怕，仿佛失去珍宝。成年后鲜少看到过这样的二宫和也了。

他说，哥伦布丢了，被我弄丢了。

两人在附近找了很久，直到二宫突然停下来。他跑远些才回头看，二宫像不经意被遗弃的草稿纸，岐黄落寞。

四处岑寂，他最擅长的安慰也成了无用功。“我们去印张寻猫启示吧，你有照片吗？”

二宫歪下头，“没有。”

“那……大野さん有吗？”

“应该有吧。”二宫才想起哥伦布第一次跑到邻居家后自己跟它拍的照片，真应该贴到天涯海角，好让大野智看到他这一走，丢了多少东西呢。

“和猫的自拍可以吗？”现在的氛围说这样的话，二宫都忍不住苦笑。

相叶没他想得多，功能优先，“可以可以，越快越好。”

他最后还是没有把自己的脸给印上去、或者说没印成。还在犹豫要不要出脸的问题时，影像店的姑娘自告奋勇在照片上贴图，用了一个正在哭泣的表情，盖住二宫的脸。

相叶看了大笑起来，“抱歉抱歉，可是真的很好笑……还有点萌。”二宫白他一眼。

但这张哭泣的寻猫启示单没能起作用。快一周的时间，寻觅无果。

二宫曾想过种种可能，坏的糟糕的方面更多，但没有确凿的答案，就不至于也不应该绝望。他给大野智打了几次电话，关机、还是关机。在这几次后唯有木然给他发了短信，哥伦布在外面丢了。

迄今也没回复。大野智的反应爱延时，卫星信号绕过好几圈才能回来。他用老梗来安慰自己、麻痹自己，一边软一边疼。

“你不要着急，会找到的。“他累了，晕乎乎的，被相叶扶到床边。

“你说，它是不是不喜欢我们家啊，总是逃。”二宫目光有些涣散，像是在看相叶，要他回答。可他分明知道，他要的答案随猫一样，不知何处。


	8. Chapter 8

大野智醒来时才发现自己居然趴在水彩教室的桌上睡了一夜。

他隐约记得做了一个梦、是个好梦，梦里有年轻气盛的二宫和也。他来京都，在皑皑隆冬时候被冻得鼻尖刺红，嘴一张一合，呵出的白气潮润了大野智的心。他说，我只是为了来见你。

他无处安放那瞬间的喜悦和感动，紧张得连一句完整的话都说不出来。把身上一件外套脱下给二宫，把他的手紧紧捂住，牵着，说我们走吧。而二宫也没有问去哪。

没见面前两人天天都要打电话到深夜，好像话有说不尽，他们轻轻拾起被时光遗漏的温柔。不过二宫说的话要多些，絮絮叨叨，生活里事无巨细都要跟对方分享，连他自己也不好意思地问，“我是不是说得太多了啊？”或者故意用很凶的语气质问大野智究竟有没有在听。

大野智闷着笑，搭理他的气息。电磁波传来的好听的声音，点亮他陪伴他每一个异乡的夜。

见了面，反而生出一阵怯意。其实他计划过无数次，等人来了要带去哪玩；可等二宫真正来了，心里无数次的彩排竟被全盘打乱，只想好好看看他。大野智带他去京都街上吃有名的小吃、去打羽毛球。都是他平日里常去常在电话里提起的哪些部分，现在活灵活现。

然后他把二宫带回旅馆，在他哆哆嗦嗦脱下自己的外套时莽撞冲冲抱着吻他。把外面残留的寒意驱逐干净。他记得开了地热后两人的细汗涔涔黏黏糊糊，他记得二宫扬起脸隐忍时下巴那颗好看的黑痣，他记得他那晚要了好多次，一遍又一遍唤着二宫的名字，在二宫意志涣散时加深顶弄，要他琐碎的呻吟，要他确定的回答。二宫被他折腾得几近晕厥，终于精疲力竭沉沉睡去，在大野智的臂弯里。

可他睡不着。定定地又看了好久，他甚至能听到外面挂在树梢上的雪堪堪落下的声音，听到自己同样不平静的心跳声。他想的是，若能仅仅停留在这一瞬间，那么永远这个词也显得不重要了。

第二天被洗漱声扰醒，看到一塌糊涂的被窝不自禁回想昨晚的旖旎。他看到二宫在洗手间刷牙，赖过去贴住对方。“要走了吗？”

二宫嘴里还满是泡沫，含糊道：“嗯，下午还有课。”

“翘掉。”

二宫回头瞥他一眼，耳朵又悄悄泛红了。“那个教授很凶的。”大野智撒娇少有，但这一招用的很利索。

“不要回去嘛。”说着从背后环住二宫的腰，看到他后颈上还留着昨晚的印记，轻轻吮住那块皮肤。

后来下午还是要走。京都开始下起细细密密的雪，扑簌簌到二宫发上，他伸手去拨弄。“到了给我打电话。”

“嗯。”然后二宫没入三五人群里，站内广播报道似乎永无停歇。乌泱泱的过路行人从他旁边经过。

他这才惊觉那不是梦。是他固着记忆里难以割离的那些部分，呼啸而至。

到洗手间里稍微整理了一下，看到脸压开了几道衣服褶子印，红通通几划，看起来有些滑稽。重又回到教室，看着自己还未完成的作品，还是沉住了气。

画快要画完了，他也快要回去了。

这几天来手机一直关机，真真算得上是闭关。教室、便利店、旅馆，三点一线，好像要尽量把日子过得简单朴素些，为迸发的灵感让路。而他也确确实实做到了。

画里的是一双眼睛，但一只茶色的瞳，一只绿色的瞳。分开来看，前者更温柔，像含住一脉春水，将污浊全部藏去；后者更机敏，稍圆润些的轮廓，俏丽逼人。用色，造型，迥乎不同，但确乎是一双眼睛。

是将他拯救的一双眼睛。

他甚至说不准在回忆和现实互相冲荡的滋味了。但只要心里望去那一双眼睛，划然开阔，翻滚带去他连月多少的气馁和不自信，甚至连着那不可猜揣的未来，都不至于混沌抗拒，委屈不前。

他突然懂二宫为什么喜欢狭小的区域，讨厌海，不仅仅是生理性的讨厌。而是那种宽阔一望无边的自由，会让人恐惧，深切自己的渺小。遑论时光匆匆，照样潮涨潮落，实在太过舍得。

过于宽阔和逼仄的空间到底都需要人去掌控，一旦沦陷身不由己，似乎也不能算作是喜欢和擅长的范围了。

他将桌面上东西整理好，去洗笔。在画上喧哗缤纷的色彩被水冲刷混合一遭，已成污浊，汇聚在水槽，随后要慢慢旋入道就再也看不见了。

窗外常青树浓绿荫荫，昨晚下了一场急雨，淋淋湿湿外面这丛林，倒拥着一股生气，不显出秋至的肃杀寂寥。他想打电话给二宫，就问、东京有没有下雨。

艰难地从口袋里掏出手机，摁键，等它开机，屏幕亮起来。他一手拢住画笔，一手攥着手机还要去够水龙头。却手一滑，碰不上旋开关，手机也掉下水槽。

他赶忙去捞，屏幕上的亮光骤然消失了。

天热得连门都不想出，不过他也不要出门就是了。

二宫和也在自家房间里打游戏，自在悠游，不怕像以前打得激动时老被和子抓去写作业。

“小和！下来吃饭了哦！”和子一如既往的大嗓门。

好吧，除了必须要按时吃饭不能随便用一瓶乌龙茶打发一天这点。他不情愿地挪起身子，腿被压的有些麻，撑住墙壁楼梯慢慢滑下楼。

听和子抱怨，“偶尔也要多运动运动！”

“知道啦知道啦。”他边答应着落座。午餐是他最爱的汉堡肉。

和子看他胃口还行，挑几口饭入嘴，又突然道：“下午陪我去逛街吧。”

二宫对上她眼睛，猜想她意图没那么纯粹，应该是要问自己最近和大野智的事情了吧。他躲不过这一天，只好顺从：“好。”

反倒是和子对他的态度很诧异，表示怀疑：“真的呀？”

“真的啊。”二宫牵着嘴笑了笑。

吃到一半，他听见和子小声叨，“你比以前听话多了。”

可能吧。二宫叉起一片西红柿喂进嘴里。

自从姐姐嫁人入了籍后，就只剩母亲一人在家，她明着没说什么，电话里也总是让他不要担心，自己跟朋友亲戚街坊邻里聊天、去超市抢折扣促销，同样有趣。

还是会寂寞的吧。二宫又觉得母亲不过是想好好要他陪自己，逛街还是次要。

回老家也有小半个月。他实在受不了一个人待在大野智家，好像那些生活熟悉的琐碎细节全都倏然陌生，变成鼠灰灰的家居摆设，坚硬生冷。

他跟和子说大野智出差了，要回来蹭饭，讲得风平浪静，丝毫看不出波澜起伏。

出门时候和子提醒他：“把门窗都关好哦。”她总是很害怕会有小偷。 

他望着这个生养他的地方，一如从前，只是少了工业区背景里总裹挟的尘烟。明明都是熟视无睹的风景，可为什么一旦离去心里还是会泛着未名的情绪。东京这个寸金寸土的城市，每天有多少财富被创造，也有多少梦想破碎。他做建筑这个行业，推翻了多少旧街道，盖起了多少新楼房。记忆里每一个点都移了轴。但他是清醒的。

只是看到和子头上几缕银发，心里不住地难过。

商场里偶有碰到和子熟识的家庭主妇，她们热情寒暄：“哎呀～你儿子真是立派的男人呢。”和子面色红润，带些自豪，仍谦虚道：“哪里哪里，你说笑了。”

二宫在一旁得体地笑，不比面对着公司领导拘谨，跟母亲一起应和几句，再哄哄她们开心。他从小就生活在女孩子堆里，敢打保票，哄女孩子开心他是有一套的。

但是家庭主妇的级别有些难缠。他生怕说多错多，会扯到那个他最怕的话题。

果不其然其中一位胖胖的主妇问：“二宮さん有女朋友吗？”旁边也附和，“对哦，我有个表妹很温柔……”

他看了和子一眼，“啊我有女朋友了呢……”虽然是男朋友，但在告知他人这份上还暂时不是那么重要。怕下一个袭击而来的问题是打算什么时候结婚，他胡乱造了个理由去旁边打电话。

不知道和子会怎么应付。他退到一边装着打电话一边偷偷观察，看到那群主妇三三两两散开后重又回去。

他想给和子提包，“你们聊完了？”

“嗯。”和子只是微微点头，却又把包抢回来，“我和你没聊完。”

他心里笃的一定，终于还是要来了。

“你和大野智，怎么回事？”语气里有绝不容许的愠怒，同当年大野智和他对和子摊牌时候一样。

他们经受了很多质疑，相附而来的不被接受的态度更致人于无人之境，绝境逢生里，他们的血肉骨亲和漫漫时光扰缠厮磨，生那些冷坚硬才能对这份感情稍稍达成和解。

既然他解释不了大野智的事情，他还可以解释自己的态度，“他真的是去出差了，两三个月，他最近创作上遇到了瓶颈，需要出去找找灵感转换思维……”其实还有一个原因，哥伦布至今都未找寻到，他一回家就满是愧意，铺天盖地围堵得他呼吸不能。他要暂时逃避。

“真不愧是艺术家。”和子这话说得不冷不热。

“这也是他的工作，母亲。”他忍不住。

他喜欢大野智作为创作者去沉浸着创造描绘自己世界的那些时候，认真虔诚，一丝不苟，仿佛辽阔出一汪深海。这些时候的大野智也只有他二宫和也能够看到，能够去打扰，他得意珍藏那些瞬间，比那些收藏家购买了大野智的画作还要得意；即使他现在很讨厌大野智因为去创作而行踪不明，但他到底还是无法让人妄自评论大野智的热忱。

“我和他很好，真的，”他顿了顿，换另一种更为斩钉截铁，继续他们的誓言的决心和勇气，“很好。”

两人就沉默着。过了很久，商场里的广播突然响起，把他吓了一跳。广播里放送着寻人启事，他听到和子小声道：“你说没事，就好了。”

后来两人也没再继续这个话题，随便聊了些家长里短，掺杂着对健康状况的嘱咐叮咛，计较商场货品的价格。正要出门回家时，下起了滂沱大雨。

两人只好急匆匆折回去买伞，手忙脚乱。二宫一直把伞靠去和子身上，结果自己一身淋湿。

和子嘴里念道：“一层秋雨一层凉。”然后催促二宫快去洗澡。

在热气腾腾的浴缸里清洗掉惶然疑惧的心情，在这节点上，他很想回忆些什么。

洗完澡还没擦干头发，二宫就回到自己的房间，挨箱翻出大学的毕业相册。

他对校园集体生活实在说不上喜欢，参与的活动很少，但美术系和建筑系的联谊却是会一个不落。别人拍的和自己拍的发呆的大野智，微笑的大野智，生气的大野智，甚至还有他挖鼻孔的照片。他忍俊不禁，笑得身子一颤一颤，发上的水珠滴落到照片上，他赶忙去擦。

他最割舍不了的时光，正是因为有大野智。要是现在让他重新回去，重新相遇大野智，把聊过的东西再聊一遍再笑一次，打完羽毛球后大汗淋漓、缠着让大野智请他喝饮料，第一次在画室里亲吻紧张无措、眼睛盯着他唇上的汗毛和青须；他愿意，怎样都愿意。那都是他非常宝贵的时间，而那里面有他最宝贵的人。

回忆让人易感，水珠还是不断低落拍到相册上，他恍惚以为是自己的眼泪。

算了，还是把头发先擦干。他放下相册，下楼去了。

被告知手机是老款型，虽然下水时间不长，但也烧坏了配件，找不到合适的来配件来修，大野智只好又换了一部新手机。

以前换手机倒换得挺勤，最近这两三年倒没怎么换了，二宫嘲笑他用的是智能手机中的老爷机。现在要接受另一部新手机，略不习惯，但好在他也不常用，老爷爷就老爷爷吧。

把卡重新装回去，重新开机，他才看到未读三十多条短信和六个未接电话。全部点开看过后心里愈来愈沉，而后焦急尽燃，差点连钱都忘记给。

一出店门就马上打电话给二宫，铃声响了很久，他不敢想象二宫当时同样听到无人应答而自我陶醉的铃声时是怎样的心情。

又拨了一次，这次铃声很快就灭了，但却是因为二宫把电话挂断了。

生气了？大概是真的生气了吧。大野智猜揣二宫的态度。自己确实不对，太长时间没有联系二宫，又发生了哥伦布这件事，要他一个人来承担。

人行道上的信号灯转换，大野智跟着人群往前，手机轻微震动，他看到二宫发来的短信：  
在开会，回家再说。

他决意今天下午就回去。


	9. Chapter 9

他来时没带多少行李，回去时却满带心事。列车广播通知还有五分钟就要启程，他坐在位上没法静下心，想把时针往前拨几小时。

其他短信里当然少不了樱井翔的催促，尽管他写得很委婉，大野智还是看出来了。他给樱井翔回了短信，两个半小时之后就到东京，约在自家见面把画给他。

樱井翔几乎是秒回信：  
「你这运行机制也太吓人了！！！」

再连续发了好几条信息：  
「你总算是赶上了最后deadline。」  
「我这就去和松岡さん说你完成了。」  
「太好了。」

末了还附上一个哭泣的表情。大野智想，樱井翔大概还在纠结着今天怎么把行程计划调整过来吧，自己这么突如其来随心所欲的一个人，樱井翔能包容他这一点真厉害啊。

不过他说最后deadline，搞得好像deadline有很多条似的……大野智无奈地笑，重又发过去一条短信：  
「麻烦你了。」

在车上也只有发呆和等待。他的心情在京都梳理了过一遍又一遍，留存在画上。可是画中的另一只眼睛走了。甚至他隐隐觉得，哥伦布这一走，再也不会回来。

它毕竟是个航海家。

或许是他把一切事情都想得太过理所当然，但理所当然本身就是一个别扭的词语，太过强烈不留余地，对茫茫前路的预判远不能够。

他把画和在京都买来的小点心整好在一边，往右看旁边坐上了一位年轻小伙儿，背包上别着大学的校徽。

啊，是同校呢。但他当然不会冒昧去搭讪别人，只是想起出门前那天在书桌上看到的母校周年庆邀请函。

11月3日，那不就是后天了么。大野智想正好可以和二宫一起回去，又怕他不愿意。回到寡存的一星半点的时光里。

他记得以前从京都回来的那一天，马上折去理工学院看二宫上课。理工教室人数多，还未上课，他悄悄溜进去也不惹人注意。坐在二宫右后方、给他发短信：  
「kazu，你在干嘛呢？」

他看到前面那个左手转笔右手扶着下巴的男孩从口袋里拿出手机，还是一副百无聊赖的样子，看完短信后稍直了直身子，两手握住手机打字。不一会儿他就收到了短信。  
「在上建筑概论课，但教授迟到了。」

大野智这样偷偷看他的时候少有，他想、不如就这样静静地看他一节课。他玩心起，给二宫回复：  
「那不打扰你了，好好上课。」

二宫再看到短信时明显有些气馁。不一会儿一个满头银发的先生进来了，声音低哑道歉然后宣布上课。

大野智几乎全程都盯着人家脑壳儿发呆，没有被密集着上课的气氛哄入睡，他已觉得是奇迹。也是，他的男朋友这么好看，背后微微翘起的发尾，撑着下巴的圆圆的手。他开始后悔了，应该早点上去把人带走。离开他一段时间，现在隔了他几排桌子。按耐不住躁动，想不自觉粘过去二宫身边。他看得入了神，连那教授拿着麦克风巡到旁边提问都没有发现。

“你，这位同学，回答一下这个问题吧。”他课本笔记什么都没有，站起来发窘，也不知道这位教授所谓的问题是什么。

“抱歉，我……今天第一次来蹭课。”他支支吾吾一句。二宫一听声音马上转过头来看，两人目光对上。

“那这个问题……”

“我来答。”二宫不禁微笑，直接站起来面向教授，完美地把问题分析了一遍。说是面向教授，还不是朝着大野智笑，抑制不住的笑。

大野智溜坐下来，被识破了心机，他有些不好意思。过后看到二宫又拿出手机发来一条短信：  
「你也可得好好上课啊，大野さん。」

「前面坐着我这么可爱的男朋友，我可认真不了啊。」

二宫没有看他，而他还没有收到回复。只好再发一句：  
「害羞了？」

「你不是从京都回来了，你是从意大利回来了吧。啊，智くん变成意大利人了。」

「我是日本人，我是日本人啊，kazu！」

两人互相发短信黏着了好一阵，都盼着快点下课。铃一响周围的人三三两两走得空了，他们却还都留在位置上。二宫故意磨蹭，把两本课本和笔记横着竖着来回对齐，再把它们慢慢放到包里。

大野智见人走得差不多了，凑上二宫旁边，“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来……你不仅回来了，还上了一节课。”二宫沉着声音说话，他和大野智贴得很近，几乎能在大野智的眼睛里看到自己的影子。

大野智觉得他低沉的嗓音很性感，把他鬓边小碎发拢到耳后，“嗯，收获很大呢。”

二宫就笑了，“你收获了什么？”

“你头发长了。我们一起去剪头发吧，剪一样的。”就是要一样的。一样的发型，一样的拖鞋，连大野智自己也觉出他顽固坚持的细节。

“好……还有呢。”

“还有就是、”他在二宫耳朵边呼气，“我很想你。”

新干线窗外的风景似乎能投影他们的点滴。他心里但愿、这次回去不说他们之前曲折颠踬的故事，把离去都抛弃到一边，只说想念。

二宫并没有在开会。

看到大野智的来电显示，他几乎要握不住手机。一直设置静音模式，所以手机就只是在抖，也许是他的错觉、也许不是，他觉得自己的身体也在颤抖，对这个名字产生了一种不真实感。

终于肯打电话回来了？你去哪了？哦你想起这个月还没交房租吗？或者干脆骂他笨蛋，还有就是，你知道我有多担心吗？

但这些问号太过强烈，最后纠缠到一起，令二宫语塞。他心烦气躁，摁下了红色拒听那角。

摁完后就更后悔，加倍地往自己身上赌气：  
「我在开会，回家再说。」

自己都觉得假惺惺的，有几分可怜。扔下手机又不想看了，断定大野智也不会再留言。

不过后来他和大野智聊起这件事，一致都认为是两人都理解错了。

他本想是自己下班后回家里——是老家，因为答应了和子今晚尝试她的新作咖喱饭——再跟大野智较真——确实就是较真，他丢了猫还差点丢了人，心里说不过去又等不到人迈进来解释，像发皱的衬衫，他要大野智好好熨贴理顺。

这样的结果就是一天都没怎么好集中精神，最简单的报价单都能填错几个数字。连一心一用都失效，他不喜欢这样毛躁躁的自己。

一路心不在焉，回家后努力应付和子，拼上演技，还是被看穿，“你今天是不是太累了？那早点休息吧。”

可他等不到电话，甚至连一条短信都没有。

搞什么啊。大野智真的把他惹火了，他一点想玩的心思都没有，组织了大片语言，不甘心还没开场又得继续闷在肚子里。转念一想又担心他出了什么事。陷在月寒日暖煎人寿的苦境中，他就是被动，不愿自己硬闯出去。

大野智一回家马上就注意到了茶几上散落的传单，上面印着哥伦布和贴了哭泣贴纸的二宫和也，他猜应该是别人替他贴的。这张照片恰好就是哥伦布第一次“出走”回来后、二宫抱着拍给他看的。

黑白复印单子里哪能看到他们的瞳色。大野智手里拿着画，不忍放下。同样的，照片也好画像也罢，怎么能比得上鲜活的温度呢。

家里没有多少乱的痕迹，沙发上好几个垫子摆得整齐，就连水槽里也没有一点水珠，整洁得诡异。

他把拿回来的东西草草收拾，然后就等。单纯就是等，等樱井翔，等二宫和也。把他们之前等的份填回来。

门铃响了，他跑去开门，看到樱井翔带了几瓶红酒，“这才下午，就要开始晚场了吗？”

“恭喜你终于画完了嘛。”

樱井翔脱下鞋子，可大野智费了好大功夫才找到客用拖鞋，他只好抱歉道：“我家比较少客人来。”

“还以为你就躲着我了。”樱井翔倒是挺自得，先把酒放到茶几上，拾起其中一张传单看。

大野智坐下，没有说话。

“会找到的。”樱井翔认真对他说。

“嗯。”他点头，把这句话加盖印在心里。

樱井翔只再略略看了传单一眼，就转移话题，回到正轨，“好了，你的画呢？”

大野智更沉默，慢慢去将画拿出来，却不展示。樱井翔看他动作异样，问他：“怎么了？”一边就将画打开了，很是赞赏，“这不是画得超好的嘛！”

“翔君，”两人对视，他心里没了谱，把那些话全部作罢，“算了，没什么。记得要卖得贵一些。”

他辩不过樱井翔，此时也不想辩了。在玄关送樱井翔，却想了半天还是说，“你要卖得贵一些。”

樱井翔停下动作，转身问他：“你怎么了？”

“你怎么了？”第二天松本润一见到他就问，“你这黑眼圈也太重了。没睡好吗？”他真是一晚上没睡好，辗转反侧，姿势怎么调整都不舒服，睁眼闭眼都难耐，不见天光。

二宫找借口，“腰疼，老毛病。”说完还配合揉揉后腰，又觉得好像是真的隐隐作疼，稍稍皱眉。

“不要紧吧？不如你今天请假。”松本润很担心地看着他。

“哪有你这样的，老是让员工请假。”二宫想让自己笑得漫不经心些，“我没事，你快去忙吧。”

十一月的慵秋午后日光虚浮，胡乱散漫，简直照不出暖意。他又等了一天、大野智没有发来任何消息。鬼迷心窍，他给人发了条信息；  
「太沉重了，我已经不想再这样下去了。」

我们结束吧。他把这几个字输入进去，看着文本编辑的闪烁的线，还是不忍，把这句话删去。

大野智又一次成功地让他暴露自己的弱点，那些从小自卑胆怯的部分，那些游疑退缩的部分，那些自私脆弱的部分，统统翻起来防卫自身。

但哪怕他舍弃再多的情绪，也无法舍弃这份感情，结局总像水溶于水。

松本润不放心，邀他去吃饭，他答应了。然后关了手机。他不懂为什么自己和大野智像在博弈，跳着并不激烈却荒唐的探戈，内里怎样都无法消释，旁人看只是缠绵。

“之前说过的、螃蟹，我找到一家很好吃的店呢。”松本润载着他，自顾自说起来了。

二宫笑了，“看来以后不能让松本さん欠人情呢，接受起来怪不好意思的。”

“记住了嘛。一个朋友推荐我的、说很好吃。”松本润也笑起来。

目的地很快就到了，他们下车进到一间装修风格都十分传统的和屋，店员温柔招待，让他们到里面的小别室。

松本润很有兴趣地翻开菜谱，“你还有什么是不喜欢吃的吗？”

“没有了呢。”

“那——我们就来看看有什么好吃的。”松本润故意胡闹，用孩子一样的语气说话。二宫也真心实意地笑起来。

“来看看有什么好吃的，”樱井翔大方地给前面的人展示，“之前我吃过这里的蟹腿，很棒呢。”津津有味地发表着评论。

大野智在一边，因为宿醉而头疼，还没有很好缓过来，更因为二宫大中午发来的短信，他急慌了神，也不知道是哪里不称意，会让他说出这样的话。

昨晚他把画留了下来，跟樱井翔说这幅画想先给重要的人看。可他守着画，守着家，看着墙壁上的时针分针秒针确确实实顺时针往前挪了好久，觉得它们恼人了，二宫都没回来。

起初他只当是二宫又加班，晚一些回来是难免。可零点一点都跨过去，门外没有一点声响。

他把樱井翔拿来的红酒开了，暴殄天物，每倒在杯里的都一口猛灌。喝闷酒确实是最无趣了。他犯了困，趁着酒意和疲倦在沙发上直直睡到了今天大中午。

醒来时就收了二宫那冲击性的短信。他打电话给二宫，连续打了好多次都是关机。手无足措。

而下午时候樱井翔又突然来了电话说今晚就要和松冈会面洽谈。他就又被人风风火火塞进车里来到这间店。

松冈意外很轻松的样子，“那就再来几分蟹腿，还有蟹粉似乎也不错呢。”

大野智在车上时也忍不住吐槽，“哪有约人去谈事情约去螃蟹店的。”吃螃蟹繁琐麻烦，吃起来的时候也顾不上嘴。大野智多少还是懂得这些场面上的商业交际。

“可是它很好吃啊！”樱井翔首先强调这句，“而且这间螃蟹店处理螃蟹很厉害呢，很方便就能吃到螃蟹。”

“……哦。”大野智失语，看来是他瞎操心。

“不过在他吃东西的时候谈价钱倒是挺好的，让他反应快但跟不上嘴，最后还是给我们了。”樱井翔笑得有些狡猾。

饭桌上还要了一大瓶日本清酒，酒过三巡，松冈开始跟大野智聊起画的事情，“果然没有看错，这几个月等的值！”

“这几个月里大野さん作出了各种的尝试呢。”樱井翔替他回答。

两人明地里讲暗话，互不争让，大野智突然开口：“说真的，松岡さん ，希望你能把这幅画卖得贵一些。拜托您了。”他坦率直接说出来，倒是让松冈不知怎反应了，喝了一口酒，就看着大野智，“好，我答应你。能这么直白地谈价钱的我还是第一个遇到呢。”说完自己也笑了。

“只是因为这幅画对我意义很大。我想、既然之前答应了是给你的，自己舍不得不给的话好像不太好呢，”大野智给他慢慢添上点酒，“那就只好在价格上反映他应有的更高的价值了。”

他说完这番话后敬了松冈一杯，“我还有事，先失陪了，抱歉。”

他知道樱井翔会替他圆场面，更何况松冈也没有对刚才那段话产生其他负面的情绪。他坦然了一阵。

一拉开门抬起脸，对面出来的，正是他的男友，二宫和也——后面还跟着一个男人。

他原以为、大野智还在那个不知名的地方，此时这么一个大活人出现在他眼前，而且出现得过于——蹊跷戏剧，只有惊讶，没有惊喜。而且他看到了大野智阴沉下来的脸。他拉下脸来的时候有些凶狠的，以前他总取笑大野智这样子像哪里的山口组组长，不近人情又冷酷，他只有在生气的时候才会这样。

那么说，他还生气了。二宫一下就明白过来，身后松本润看到他停在门边盯着人家看，问：“认识的？”

他咬着下唇。怎么的，那么久不联系，一见面还得吃起醋来了？一点反省心态都没有。二宫难过，他读懂大野智想什么，又读不懂大野智想做什么。

就是眼前这个人，害得自己没能睡好。他最开始打电话来的时候是想说什么？可为什么之后就不再打电话过来了？又为什么他毫无声息地回来了？

“nino……”那人开口，还是他招架不住的语气，“你发的短信，是什么意思？”

他没有直接回答大野智的问题，转身笑着对松本润说，“抱歉，我跟他有事聊聊。”

松本润自觉退出了房间，路过时看了大野智一眼。

大野智进去，去抓住二宫的手腕，“跟他在一起就不沉重了是吗？”他抓的很用力，二宫有些吃痛，想要挣开。

不是这样的，不应该是这样的。他看到二宫因为自己的力度和话语皱眉，眼神里写满了抗拒。他不说这个，只说这份沉重是一份想念，相隔千里，拔高万丈，他终于跋山涉水重新把阔别这个词语删去，看到了他最想见最想念的人；这样的话，是不是就不会有二宫下面一番数落，两人的争吵。言语利剑摊开，都落不到一点好处。

“是，他就是松润，之前和你说过的，非——常温柔体贴的那位。”他抑制住自己想破口骂大野智的心，眼睛发汗，互相说些伤害对方的话，“跑到别的地方一声不吭，一回来就开始怀疑我了？大野智，你当我也只是被你发现了带回去看家的猫吗？”

他知道这样不对，很多苛责鞭挞到心里，他真的太难受了，可他也委屈伤心。他很久没有这样跟大野智激烈的争吵过。年轻还可以用气盛来敷衍，气消了自然又粘合一起；可他们现在有一大堆缠来绕去的结，将他们狼狈网住，感情冲冲全部翻乱了计划。他要跟他一起找回哥伦布，他要看他的画，他要知道他这段时间有没有好好休息好好吃饭。他刚才乍一看大野智脸都瘦了，可是越看越模糊，才发现自己哭了。

大野智看见二宫挣脱掉了他的手，也看见了二宫嘴唇翕动轻而易举在他心里下一道道枷锁，最后看见二宫淌着眼泪。他压着气，“昨晚你一晚都没回来，我很担心；今天你发短信给我，说不想再这样下去了，我发疯了一样给你打电话，全是关机，你连一个给我解释的机会都没有；现在我看到你在这里，这是我们怎么都不想看到的场面。”他说了很长，语气尽量平缓了，但不停倒吸着室内僵硬的空气，强撑着嘶嘶啜泣。

太糟糕了，明明是吵架，两个人都哭了起来。二宫看到大野智揪着眉也在难受，他呜咽断续的话语的全部入了耳，他不知道这里面是有多少误会，让他们彼此煎熬，找不到出路。

“你没有告诉我你去了哪里，我也很担心；甚至哥伦布丢了，是我的不对，我也想跟你说，可你跟人间蒸发了一样，我连找个人愧欠的机会都没有；现在，”他停住，说不下去，“或许我们现在都需要先冷静一下。”

他所有的情绪都没有像今天这样泛滥过，带着刺撕裂对方，自己也难咎合理，遍体鳞伤。

二宫逃也似的要去打开门，大野智还是又一次握住他，“我很想你。”

他惊觉这句话和当年从京都回来时一样，只是更多了苦涩与现今横亘在他们间的隔阂。明明都是一样叩打墙壁的人。

可二宫没有再看他的眼睛了，他开了门，门外松本润依旧是温柔体贴，也不知道刚才的话他有没有听到。“可以送我回去吗？”松本润笃定点头，带着他走了。

残留大野智分割整理这场激烈的争吵，并难以吞咽消解。


	10. Chapter 10

接到相叶的电话时他才刚睡醒、或者说，他才刚睁开眼睛。

这是不一样的概念。二宫和也不清楚自己到底有没有睡着，在昼夜转换的时间里他想了很多事。夜空辽阔，他几乎以为世上仅剩他一人，蜷缩在床上，睁眼闭眼又皆是寂静的黑。无法真正让运转的脑子暂且歇息，又有无数个念头和对白游来晃去，简直阴魂不散。他想，既然闭上眼就算是休息了，那么他好歹也算是休息了一晚。但这样荒唐牵强的理由连他自己都说服不过去。后来连日的疲乏把他带入浅眠，肉体和灵魂一个沉睡一个清醒，实在难受。

其实能安然躺下床就已经很了不起。明明是他自己说的让双方都冷静下来，可他急切紧迫，恨不得抹掉现在的记忆数据，重新读档。

松本润送他回去的时是一贯的温柔体贴，车上两人缄默不语，二宫不知道他作为同事看到听到了自己和大野智的吵架会怎么想。

可松本润什么都没说，他把车载音乐的音量调大声，身后飞驰而过的灯火耀动像在伴奏。他知道自己的眼眶变红了，而且肿胀，他故意看向车窗外。

送回到老家，他解开安全带对松本润说：“抱歉，今天真是麻烦你了。”

“你可以、不只把我当同事，我们学着做朋友吧。”车灯微弱，反倒让松本润的眼眸更亮，像温润的黑曜石。

二宫被他抛来耿直坦率稍愣住，明白了他的好意，“好，谢谢你。松润。”

被唤了昵称的这位笑了笑，“明天你还是请假休息一天吧——特批的。”

既然用难过忿懑赚到了一个休息日，那他也不要浪费。窝家里，打一天游戏，把自己放到主角的英雄世界中。

所以他在接到相叶电话时也很吃惊，却也想要不要叫他也来打游戏、如果他今天不开店也没有别的预定的话。

结果人家不要跟他打游戏，“小和！出来玩吗？”

“……你大早上打电话来，就约我出门？不去。我挂电话了啊。”说得斩钉截铁，他就当作是起床气效应，

相叶有些急了，话都说得不利索，“诶诶诶你别急嘛——我跟你说，今天是你母校七十周年校庆，然后呢、我女朋友，是你的后辈哦！她就说……”

“你跟人家二人世界不就好了，干嘛带上我啊。”二宫打断他的话。

“诶你先听我说完！她说她想见你嘛！机会那么难得。而且、我想给她一个惊喜，要你帮忙。”

二宫在床上转了个身，“不去。我还想着今天打一天游戏的。”

“这样，你来了我给你买新出的《勇者斗恶龙》。”相叶还是继续引诱。

“很热的啊，这天。我真的不想出去。”他觉得相叶少有的执着于让他出门。

相叶坚持，故意威胁道：“帮帮我嘛！不然我就告诉和子阿姨你俩的事。”

软磨硬泡，软硬兼施，二宫被他又烦又怕，只连连称好，“我露个脸就回来可以吧。”

“那还不如给她看照片算了……”说完又好像意识到这样反而会“诱骗”不成，赶紧截住，“不不不，我的意思的，露个脸，说下话，帮下忙，也是可以的。”

挂了电话他躺在床上想了会儿，觉得蹊跷，却又不要再想这些繁琐的东西了。相叶这个笨蛋，不知道又要干什么。

手机上显示九点四十多分，原来既没有睡得浅淡现在也不算是大清早，他这两件用来做借口的衣服都失效了，此时更加丧气。

他不能很好地踔厉风发，却也洗漱，随便套了件T恤，戴上棒球帽，一口气完成整个流程，之后就跟和子打招呼出门了。他收拾自己特别快，早去早回，打快速战。

却被和子一手捞了回来，要他吃早餐。

“都快吃午餐了……”他满不情愿。

和子就把三明治打包好给他，“不行，得吃，必须得吃。”

“不饿呀……”二宫继续辩解。

“不吃早餐对身体不好！而且你不要让我剩饭……”和子妈妈絮絮叨叨起来。

“好好好我知道了。”他觉得相叶跟自家母亲是同款的胁迫风格。

接过和子递来的三明治，他重新去开门，突然转过身来对和子说：“妈，你新剪的刘海又剪短了。”

他们最不擅长就是吵架。相处那么久啦，偶有摩擦，却也没有过像今天这样的，激烈又直接，心里豁开一块大喳口。

回到家里，茶几上孤灯一盏显得格外寂寞。他走上前发现了还放在上面的那张邀请函。

二宫给他们留有余地，但大野智不清楚这是否是个他一如既往、与人交往留下的不会轻易反脸的脾气。成熟后他常给自己留退路，却忘了向前。

冷静下来，大野智就只剩下不断的追悔，退回到他进门抓住二宫手腕的时候，退回到明明答应了他会让他知道自己去了哪里、却在京都久没有联系的时候，再退回到在画室冲动吻上人的时候。似乎自己和二宫在一起后就一直给他添麻烦。但没有这一切，他的生活就真的只剩下黑白素描画，最后陷入困境，挣脱不得。

如果没有二宫在身边，他身后默默注视的目光、在他大腿上放肆乱摸的手、不经意的一个靠肩，这些习以为常的身体接触一旦消失，连他自己也不敢再继续想象。二宫和也真狡猾啊，他们肢体间的记忆根本就不能戒断。

像个独一无二的存在。

心里各种想法纠缠打架，惹得他想要抽烟。看着烟灰缸里面干干净净，一下就知道二宫很久没有住在这了。他心烦意乱的程度加深。

当然他也没指望二宫乖乖在家迎他回来，只是期望的那个瞬间被打破，有种不可名状的落寞。

短信通知音突然响起，他心里一阵鼓动，打开却看到是樱井翔发来的，顿时扑了空。  
「画的事情已经谈妥了。还有，松本润要我跟你说，你误会了他。」

大野智摸着手机想，原来他们还认识。

那么那位松本润先生真的是非常细致呢。他对那会儿兴冲冲一番话和暗自较劲失望。

他虽然想要自由，却不要散漫、也不会有。就像他要从笃定决定从京都回来的那个瞬间一样，既然他不想分开，他也离不开，他就把二宫和也哄回来。

他想了个办法，盯着那邀请函有了计划。马上翻开手机找出相叶的电话，打过去。

“你在哪啊？”二宫才刚边走边吃完和子的那块三明治，有几分饱胀。

电话那端相叶支支吾吾，“我想想，你等一下。”然后就没了声音，让二宫很着急，“噢噢，他说在大门口那个地图雕塑边上。”

“谁？”

相叶故意装傻，打哈哈过去，“我在啊！你快点过来啦！”

挂了电话，二宫只好顺着人群进去，慢慢走到了那个大地图雕塑旁边。他抬眼，没看见相叶的影子，倒是大野智猫着背在人群里先一步就看到他，所以此刻一直看着。

最想见有最不想见的一个人。他马上就知道了相叶骗他出来，故意就是眼前这个人想的法子。

大野智朝他走来。他有机会转身趁着人堆逃跑出去，把大野智隔在这里面。可他脚滞住，没有退步。

“nino，我……”他因为二宫眼神挪开而停住没有说下去，紧张得摸了摸鼻子，“我错了。”他鼓起勇气去握二宫的手，没有被抗拒，靠近一点距离，“我想你。”

二宫心里摇晃的巨石阵轰然倒塌，感受着大野智指尖虚虚拿捏着的温度，还有他说的话，真实鲜活，把他心里冰结的那些部分慢慢销释。

“你这两句话顺序不对。”他幽幽地说。

大野智马上改正过来，“和也，我想你。是我错了。”说完后，没有松开他的手，反倒十指相扣，把他牵引到人少的角落。

难道这些日子就像一碰就倒的多米诺骨牌，一下子就能被忘掉？但细剖他们昨晚那样的争吵里，误会和误解的成分太多太多，他们要坦白开来，卸下执拗和羞赧，把这一段离别——两段：他和大野智的，哥伦布和他们的好好说清楚。再也不要拐弯抹角隔着心思歪曲瞎想了。

见二宫一直沉默不语，他叹气，“我不应该一声不吭，不告诉你去了哪，让你担心；我一直在画画把手机关机了，想联系你的时候他掉水了坏了，又花了一些时间。”他搓揉着二宫的手指，“那天打电话给你就是想说，我回来了。我不在的时候发生了那么多事，又让你伤心……”

“那你到底去哪儿了。”二宫抬起潮润的眼看他。

“京都。”

不知怎的，说出来那一刻如释重负。牵连着经历过的时光扑簌簌将他们包围。

二宫挣脱出他手，在他肩上不轻不重地打了一拳，似乎不解气，又打了一下。任他伶牙俐齿，现在什么也说不出来、也不想说。

“这次不同了，我怕你来京都找我。”

“谁要去找你了。”二宫说得咬牙切齿的。

大野智还是认真看着他，“以前是我跟人置气，孤零零去到京都，孤零零在那呆着，可是你来了，在漫天大雪的时候，只有你给我撑伞。”

“现在是我跟自己赌气，纠结在死胡同里，怎么走都找不到出路。”回到京都，他的确把那些虚高的声音都搁下，一心一意重新学习、作画，一点点把自己拾捡回来。

二宫皱眉，“那你为什么不早说。闷着发呆，把自己关在房里。你有没有想过向我分担一些。”

“那段时间你也在忙……”大野智纠缠他的指头，自知理亏。“所以我说，对不起，以后不会了。”

二宫气郁，慢慢悠悠想开口说话，却打了个嗝。

……都怪和子给的三明治！

大野智也愣住了。

“你。”嗝，又一下。把二宫的思路全扰乱，说不出完整的话，他羞红了脸，由着大野智忙不迭给他抚着背。

他们故意不去礼堂里听演说，绕着学校散步。

大野智笑，“还打嗝吗？”

二宫瞪他一眼，“不许笑！”

林荫道上来往很多人，年轻的学生，穿戴整洁的教授先生，苍苍白发的校友。他们走在其中，也不过是寻常人物。却又是不寻常的一对。

没牵手，两人互相沉默又走了一段路，直走到一栋校舍建筑，在下面自动售卖机里买饮料。

他觑着大野智，等人家投下硬币，就去按自己想喝的饮料。

大野智只是微笑，饮料掉下来时拿去递给二宫。

二宫很喜欢他的迁就，他以前还会发些牢骚，现在就全由自己捣乱。心里又搅起点蜜。

两人站在一边把饮料喝完。二宫趁着刚安静下的气氛说：“还有哥伦布的事……”

大野智把他的空罐子接过来，扔到垃圾桶里。这才又跟他对视。

他想大野智也许是害怕面对，“那天我本来是想把他暂时安置在相叶店里的，我弄不好那袋子，它原一开始也挺乖的，我就抱着它走了。”

“可我过马路时它突然就跳出去了，我追着跑，找了好久……都没找到。”他越说越急，那时候的恐惧重又翻滚出来折磨他了，他咬下唇，不再说话。

“和也……不要自责。”大野智把二宫的碎发拢到耳后，“哥伦布，它其实原来是夏川南小姐家的猫。”

二宫不明就里，偏着头一脸疑惑。“夏川南小姐是我的前辈，也住在我们附近。那天去看她的画展回来后，看到了她画的画，就是哥伦布。”

“她说她是跟男朋友吵架分手，疏忽不注意，哥伦布才跑了的。”

二宫意会到他想说什么，还是让他说下去，“所以呢？”

大野智轻轻笑了，“如果这是某种寓意，那就意味着哥伦布不喜欢吵架的恋人。”

“可那时候、是你自己跑了。”二宫作势又要生气，尖起嗓子。

大野智想了想，“他也不喜欢生闷气分离开的恋人，所以他跑了。”

二宫虚着嗓子，“要是找不到它了怎么办？”

“既然它有一个航海家的名字，它肯定是环游世界了。”

像在胡乱解释，可每一句又都是安慰。“我们会找到的。”

“嗯，所以我们不吵架，”他继续哄声，“等它回来。”

大野智过分温柔了点。二宫抽抽鼻子暗自想，眼睛有些酸涩。

他们继续向前走，走到美术楼，大野智对这里很怀念，逗留了很久。从东京到京都，再从京都到东京，在他不甚成熟的年龄里他有画室同学，有恩师，有家人，有二宫和也，陪伴交织成他宝贵的一段时光。纵然是自己要在往后继续磋磨，他怀揣着感恩和感动，已经无惧风雪。

转到了后院，人少了些，大野智忍不住，终于牵住了二宫的手、十指紧扣。侧过头看二宫不知在一边想什么，一直盯着后院楼梯。大野智以为是自己刚才太忘我没有理他，“怎么了？”

二宫微微一笑，“我想到了你的一个惩罚补偿方案。”

“那是惩罚还是补偿呀？”大野智问。

“这得看你！”二宫伸手去揪他的领带。他早就像说了，今天穿得那么正式；他自己休闲服加棒球帽，对比起来有些突兀。

“我看看你能不能在这学校里找到我。”二宫笑，“大野智先生，接不接受这个任务啊。”

大野智不愿意继续在“找”这个问题上再耗功夫了，他的恋人就在眼前，他不想放手。“不要嘛。”

小恶魔发了狠，“不行，得接受！”

拧不过他，大野智只好遵循他的话，背过身。

“你数十秒。”

十秒就够了？大野智还是不懂二宫玩的游戏。但他还是乖乖的数完了。

巡视四周，也没有人。不知道二宫会跑哪去。他从后院走到前楼，断想二宫不会跑那么快——刚才他也没听到跑步声呀。

直觉折回去，果然后院草丛边的楼梯上有个脑袋。他悄悄走过草丛，正面向二宫走去，看见他撑着腮，笑意盈盈，身上荡漾着美好的少年气。

“我发现你了。”

两人从早上逛到傍晚，天色没入黑里徒徒剩余夕阳暮光胡乱冲撞，楼道昏昏暗暗，不经意被这光遗忘。二宫抱怨，“怎么楼道灯又坏了。”

大野智看了看表，“还挺早，估计舍不得开。”他听到二宫哎呀一声，恍然想起什么，“我给忘了，早上还收到管理处短信说今天停电呢。”

身上闷热，尽管风吹得依旧猖狂肆意，是秋天另一种发狠的模样。“几点恢复呀？”扯扯领子，大野智觉得自己的声音又黏糊得不像样了。就着幽幽的光线，看二宫的侧颜些些阴暗。

“好像要至少八点。”二宫的确是气馁、怎么就把这停电的事给忘了？能够一笔带过描述的事，他和大野智吵架、刚和好、不知不觉走回家，彼此都默契谁都不提之前发生的事，将安静存放到他们一贯合适安逸的位置。回家了就能把事情感情都好好整理；或许还能做顿饭。

怎么就停电了，明明一个动作就能打开的光亮，现在又要等，等待维修、等待恢复——还要选在这个时候。现在在家门口，要折下楼去吃饭太奇怪了，他也懒得。

“那就不吃饭了吧。”大野智掏出蓝色的钥匙圈，转拧门的一连串声音让他心里燥燥的。

“啊，冰箱里的东西。”他也不知道自己在说什么，光顾着盯大野智好看的手，抵住部分空间来担心冰箱里的东西可能会坏掉，门一开缝儿就溜进去。被大野智握住了手腕，“着急什么呀，先换鞋。”把钥匙挂好在一边也进去了，自然蹲下去给二宫松鞋带。 

玄关里微弱的光线色调倒比平日的暖黄色还要烘得他眼眶酸酸的，有什么东西要溢出来蒸发掉一样。冰箱里好像也没有什么要紧拿出来的东西，坏掉也无所谓了；其实他也好久没做过菜了，冰箱里自然也少了新鲜的食材，这会儿他才暗自庆幸不用做饭，否则太丢脸。

他看见大野智头顶的发旋，一切都释然了。傍晚也好停电也罢，眼瞳里如今只映着前面这蹲着的人影，一如初见时那样令人着迷，甚至因着又近了几分的距离而要雀跃不已。他伸手就去摸大野智的发。

“好了，”大野智抬脸起身，自然把二宫的手顺下来握住。“冰箱……”话都没说完就被二宫贴下来的唇尽数化了回去。

软的，湿润的，开始只是描摩唇线，舌尖轻点着若有若无的苏痒。大野智可不满足，把人扣到墙上加深了这个吻，手下熟练地去解二宫的皮带。

二宫一手揽着他的腰，另一手在作业，把他那看起来人五人六的衬衫纽扣松开。他不甚得要领，就急了，抽离出一阵间隙，在浓重逡巡的气息里抱怨，“你这衣服，哪儿买的。一点都不好。”唇齿之间推合的津液几丝几缕随着二宫的话语堪堪贴挂住，头一后仰又不声不响地流下白皙的脖颈和锁骨。

他听到大野智笑，有些恼火。可大野智吻过自己下颌，又流连在喉结那处厮磨，他话里夹杂着支离的情欲喘息，彼此的渴求别无二致。皮带被搭拉在两边，他故意去顶大野智的鼠蹊处。

热的，膨胀的，大野智的灵巧的手已经摸上下身，他忍不住喟叹。内裤还堪堪挂在小腿上，牛仔裤完全褪下，搭在他们两人脚边。对方一轻一重搓揉着，他手被扣住用不上力，前端快感一阵阵涌上来把他颠覆。

“手酸……”二宫轻轻抱怨，大野智就把他两手都放到下身那处，两个人四只手叠在一起，二宫的脸通红，眼睛却湿漉漉更亮了。

想欺负他。大野智一个没忍住，用力在他铃口上一按，对方果然呜咽起来，“不要……”他另一只手去抚后面的囊袋，前后夹击，二宫自己两手也握在上面，看起来就像在自渎。偏偏大野智还在他耳边轻笑，然后亲吻殷红的耳朵，撩拨得他抵抗不住，射在手上，两人都粘粘乎乎一塌糊涂。

“都、怪……你。”二宫气还没喘好，那一下太刺激，他小腹麻麻的，腿也软了。整个人抱住大野智，把头埋在他的肩窝里，羞得不去看他的眼。

“谁先亲过来的。”大野智笑，去挠他腰上的软肉。

二宫臊着脸却还是坏心眼，往他紧绷的下身伸手按去，“你还管不管这个了。”

大野智下一秒把人公主抱起到房间里去，不急不晃，稳稳当当，二宫两手搭在他一边上，这个角度看去大野智的眉眼更加英俊精致，衬衣松散，他还能看到大野智结实有力的胸肌。甫一把人放上床，大野智就脱掉碍事的衬衣，二宫也受了蛊惑，乖乖把T恤脱了扔到一边，两人贴合到一起，继续亲吻。

二宫赤身裸体，可大野智还穿着裤子。唇齿交缠的间隙里，二宫不满道：“快脱裤子。”

大野智也像他刚才那样，隔着裤子顶他的 鼠蹊处，声音低沉，“和也帮我脱。”

二宫最受不了他平日里一脸人畜无害，上床时把情欲都推到自己身上这副样子，可他总被这招吃住。他就往下伸去拉开大野智的裤链，左右再扯扯把他裤子脱下一半。就算大野智老是穿松松垮垮的内裤，他前端形状都出来了，翘立得高高的。

他恍惚想起他们都好久没做过了。有些委屈翻滚出来，他腿缠上大野智的腰，“还是得怪你……”

“好。”两个音节为什么也能被他说得那么自在，二宫被吻得晕乎乎的，感受到大野智的手在自己前胸作业，辗转着胸前一点。他敏感，手抓着大野智的胳膊，却随他一下下这样玩弄，某处更加瘙痒，渴望更多。

大野智像能读懂他的意思，伸手去捞床头柜里的润滑液和套子。

他下身还流着湿淋淋的液体，这会儿又有点抬头的趋势。大野智将润滑液一点点抹到他后穴，才刚伸进去一个指节，他忍不住呜咽。然后对方觅上来含住他的唇，动作狠劲，像要把人拆吃入腹。

一个不留神，大野智加多了一根手指，模拟交合的动作，刮蹭内里，惹得满身火，带出更多的粘腻的液体。情潮涌来，他顾不得更多，手抓住枕头一角，“可以了，已经可以了。”声音细若蚊呐。

“和也……”大野智衔上二宫敏感的下巴，另一手套好套子，却将坚挺的巨大在他湿粘的穴口打转，二宫刚想驳口，那人就一个挺身埋了进去。

二宫气都没喘匀，他又疼又爽，汗涔涔的前发有些阻挡他的眼，他看不清大野智的表情了，手背上去将它们撩开，把自己的脸庞完全暴露，还没看清，大野智又凑上前来舐舔他的眼睛。

近两个月没有开拓过的地方，现在埋进了这炙热的硕大，二宫吃痛隐忍，“你，动一动……”

他知道大野智在等他适应。那人继续把握攻击他脆弱的前端，腰完全软塌下来。“你看着我。”大野智这句话像什么魔咒，寻上他目光那刻他就大开大合动作起来，手还揉弄二宫的臀瓣。

大野智的额上沁出汗，用力抽插时顺着脸低淌到他身上，性感得不像话。他仿佛跨越回那年的京都，那时的大野智也和现在这样、他们两人也如现在这样，一遍遍呼唤着名字来确定心意，一遍遍在亲抚交合里去交付身心融和默契，面对未知的今后。

“智，太……快了……”他承受着大野智的压力，脸仰起弓着身子，眼角流下两滴生理泪水。

他爱极了现在这样的大野智，专心虔诚想要在他身上创作，仅是简单的性爱，无需更多言语。

他们经历了那么长的时间，从陌生到熟悉、从亲近到亲密、从磨合到妥协，平凡平淡与普通朴素的生活里仍会有微澜，会有风雨，会有涛声，会有铺天盖地的喧嚣和白眼，但相互依偎时就像逃去了无人岛，不再受到管束、只有他们。

没有电，他们也忘记开窗子，房间里的空气闷热躁动，四处只有他们交合时发出各样下流的声音。

二宫终于先他一步高潮，尽数射到大野智的手里，第二次射精的液体较初次更稀更粘，他低叹一声，继续往内碾磨撞击二宫的敏感点，紧致收缩的内壁也让大野智不禁缴了械。两人在高潮的余韵里不住喘息。

大野智久未退出来，像在耍赖。他挪动一下身子，又被大野智压下去。

怎么这样！二宫不服气，在他颈上咬了一口，果然听到那人吃疼嘶声。“让我再呆一会。”明显是撒娇的语气。

二宫埋在他的肩窝里，好不容易匀平呼吸，抬眼就和大野智对视。对方细长温柔的眼里像是什么蛊惑，让他甘之如饴。

他才发觉在这场游戏里，大野智从来就不是敌对大BOSS，需要他去对付去服输；而恰恰是英雄主角，他作为玩家被人物感染，一直一直打下去，征程疲惫生活里的梦。

“大野智。”二宫喊他全名。

原来所谓惊喜，不过是他比想象中的还要爱他，把他跨越到达称为珍贵的存在。

“嗯？”大野智的细细碎碎的吻落到二宫的鬓角。

二宫重又咬他一口，含糊出几个字。

“疼！”大野智呲着牙，“你刚才说了什么？再说一遍。”

二宫狡黠一笑，“不告诉你，听不清就算了。”

怎么能算了。大野智偏头去吻他，动作温柔，像在确凿回应着什么。

我爱你这句话，他还是能依稀听清楚的。

End


	11. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记忆是重聚的一种形式。

1.  
入夏后就是蝉鸣的主旋律，和着扬扬得意的烈日时再寻向往来纷杂的人群笑语中。东京的樱花早就落幕，少了那份与春天相匹的忧愁纤细和反复教人敏感多思的烦恼。

但显然是还没完的。梅雨又将整座城市浸润。无端思绪被冲荡得一干二净——虽然二宫打在身上的雨狼狈周章。

早上出门时还特意看了下天气预报，40%降雨的可能性。这个暧昧的数字，恰好在很可能和不可能之间，比猜测今天那个严肃的教授是否会点名还难。他只好赌一把，不带伞就去上课了。

原以为雨只会下一会儿，现在却已经连下好久一阵，街旁都积起些许水潭。行色匆匆的人很容易把它们溅起飞散，其他人的鞋和裤脚自然就倒霉遭罪了。

这些其他人里包括了二宫和也。他泄气又赌气，于是就憋着这一股气跑到了学院隔壁的咖啡店。

在咖啡店里泡一下午，好过在校门口干等雨停吧。

在门口抖落满身水滴，整理领子时不经意瞥见在一边角落的大野智，小小的一团。他突然就紧张了起来，心扑通扑通跟雨点较劲。这也确实是没有预料到的事情。

他先凑去队列里，再选好一个角度，假装在看手表或者是店里的什么装潢一样，表现得漫不经心。一瞬间觉得自己很像跟踪狂，心虚轻咳。

在他初见大野智之后，着了魔似的，隔三差五就要去美院转转，盼着能碰到大野智。但他从上到下都在武装自己的思想，要合理化理由才去行动，于是美其名曰接受艺术的熏陶——他也确实成功了，在遇见这件事情上。大野智总是自己窝在素描画室的角落，偶尔会出来便利店，每次只买两个饭团，又匆匆回去继续画画；可能是开心的时候，就跑去车站旁边的那家有名的鳗鱼店，享用一顿丰盛的定食。

都是些很简单琐碎不会剧变的习惯，他不费力就把它们都记下了。然后在这些个时间点，他向前，出现在大野智的世界里，像初升太阳，像一个惊喜。

“前辈你好……请问，理工系学院楼在哪里？”看到对方稍显迷惑的表情，他更加忐忑，也认识到自己问话中的蹩脚拙劣。

那时候的大野智面色白净出一副冷淡，却独独没有在二宫问话后甩下一句不知道便离开。他只挠挠头，“我也不太认路，抱歉。”

“噢……那、那打扰了。”他勇气值快要用光，差点落荒而逃。

原以为这场不甚精彩的对话就此终结，没想到大野智来了一句，“我好像有点印象，我带你去。”这个句子算是比较长了，只是他语气里的紧张暴露无遗。二宫心里豁亮起来，但要陪衬着双方的拘谨。“那就麻烦学长了。”

二宫和也打了下算盘，直直到目的地，也要五六分钟；但两人现在一起走时候猫背、步速奇慢，少说要七八分钟了。

但他没想到的是，大野智真的不太认路，带着他把美院楼绕了一大圈，又漫步到食堂，都快要出校区了。这就是小半个小时。

二宫和也当然不会浪费时间，也没有乱搅距离感。“我叫二宫和也，前辈呢？”

“大野智。”

嗯，satopi。任性地给他取了个可爱的外号。

“那大野前辈多多指教了。”他笑起来，点点暑气被漾着全部扑满大野智的心。

带着些不讲理却乖巧的语气，让人无法拒绝。而即使是简单互相介绍完后的沉默也照样舒服自在。

大野智最后把人带到了学校大门，“我记得这里有个地图的，你可以去看一看。”说这话时有些不好意思，但到底是有点学长架子。

二宫被他彻底逗笑，“谢谢大野前辈了，不过，”他有意停顿，眉眼弯弯看着大野智。

“不过什么？”大野智像是渐渐放松下来了，被二宫的笑感染，随着垂下脸咧起微笑。会被认为是个很没用的前辈吧。

“我怕前辈待会回去也要大费周折呢。”二宫眨眨眼。

“这不是有地图吗。”两人再次大笑，也不管来往旁人略显诧异的目光。

“那为了防止前辈迷路，我把我的电话号码给你啦。”他扯下笔记本上一页纸，快速写下一串数字，末了递过去时，却不松手。“可是如果我又迷路了，那怎么办呢？”

夏风懒懒散散，到底是拂不掉少年额前鬓边细细密密的汗。心思在这风里膨胀鼓动勇往直前了。

很多人都夸二宫和也聪明。而聪明是他选择的一种方式。他在多道岔路口前蒙眼直闯，有一股韧劲就咬住微光；他在激流险滩中随波逐流，却清醒独立不会胡乱回荡。大凡是游戏冒险竞技，他都爱。对自己身上即将要发生的事无巨细，都不要计划规章。

独独他此时很希望，靠着自己聪明赚来的初次对话，以及他种种可被揣测的行迹，能对大野智受用。

快回答我吧。他直直望着大野智的眼，有如隔千重山的不知名畏惧和渴盼，都听从大野智的一句话而已。

“啊，好……”大野智接过他手中的笔，在本子另一空白写下数字。

大野智的手很好看，写的字也很好看。眼睛跟着他的笔尖。  
「大野 智」

他默念出声。这低音撩拨到大野智的耳里，泛起一阵苏苏麻麻。“你这张纸上，没写你自己的名字。”

“那、你记住了吗？”连他自己都觉得这问题的情绪昭然若揭。

大野智笑，“记住了。”

所以即使骤然大雨，鞋子被弄湿，相伴而来的是遇到了大野智，并且他要说，他到底是遇见了大野智。也不知道他是否真的记住了自己。

会记住的吧。那晚就给他发了短信，表达感谢，尽管回复只有寥寥几字不用客气。他也真的没有客气，依仗着新生的名义，缠着问他几次哪里的东西比较好吃，抱怨水深火热的考试。

这样的熟络感安在刚认识的人身上不恰当，可他莫名会在对方身上找到相似的坦荡和自由。像相识相知了很久的人一样熟悉。这份关系他未定位。

“先生……先生？您想好要点什么了吗？”柜台前的店员微笑看着放空的他。

“啊，不好意思，要一杯黑咖啡。”付好钱挪到一边等咖啡，再往那个角度看过去发现大野智不在了。

“怎么淋成这个样子？”大野智的声音突然从后边响起，他那会刚落空的心里炸开一朵烟花。

“雨很大呢。”侧过头去看，大野智的眉眼温柔。

“要在这里等雨停吗？”

本来是的，可现在希望这雨多下会儿，下得再沆荡澎湃一会儿，好让他能在这空间里跟大野智再多待一会儿。“没有带伞，就要在这里等呢。”

大野智摸摸鼻子，“我也是没有带伞，但本来就预定今天整天都泡在这里的。”

“难怪呢，一副气定神闲的样子。”

“那你刚才呢，魂不守舍的样子，店员都叫了你好多次哦。”

原来是这样才被他注意到了。二宫不免觉得有些羞耻，总不能说一直都在想你的事情。

“有一首诗叫：被雨淋湿，世界仿佛迟钝了，而我听不见。”他瞎编乱造，姑且就当了一回诗人。

大野智显得很惊喜，“你还喜欢读诗？”

“客人您的咖啡好了。”店员递过来，暂时圆场。

“我不读诗，这是我写的。”他看到大野智的的表情，心虚又得意，这人每次都会听得去自己的话，都要把它当真。绷不住笑，一手拿过咖啡一手掩着嘴笑起来。“就我刚才写的。”

“那你真应该把它记下来。”大野智盯着二宫手上的动作。“有没有人说过，你的手很像奶油面包，短短的，很可爱。”

他被大野智这一记直球搞得有点懵。自己的手又小又粗，嫌弃了好久，不像大野智的手，骨节分明又修长，指头却要圆润一些。那天看他写名字，狠狠观察了一次。他现在甚至都不敢想自己的耳朵红成什么样。

“……才没有。”

他说的是可爱这一点，可大野智理解成了前面那句没有人说过，笑得嚣张，“那我还是第一个这么说的呢。可我觉得，真的很可爱。”

二宫趁机还要虚张声势打他的肩，“那你真应该把它画下来。”转过身就径自走到大野智刚坐着的角落。

大野智当然跟着过来。“你怎么知道我坐这？”

二宫坐下才发现自己暴露了心机，索性破罐子破摔，“其实我刚才就看到你了。小老头一样，闷在角落里。”

他从小和长辈说话就能练成不带敬语却也不失礼的方式，大概是他生来没有什么侵略性，和人打交道并不困难。尽管他以前还老被说阴沉，说没精神，长大后试着与世界达成某种协定，也半将半就和解了。

搭讪再到现在起码能聊上挺久的天，他跨过去的水塘子也不少了，总该摸索了一些经验。人际关系就在于维持，至于程度要根据时间和深度来计较。

可他只要一跟大野智说话，就会卸掉所有那些软甲，只顾着自自然然，话里兜转几次，还是诚实直截了当作尾。

“嗯，小老头在发呆呢。”大野智拿起自己那杯咖啡抿了一口。

“我还在想，怎么这么巧，”

“是真的挺巧的。”

“不过这是我们第二次见面吧，一直都在用短信聊天。”虽然自己后来有鬼鬼祟祟去跟踪。

大野智眯眼思索了一下，“好像是呢。”他也是恍惚记忆，原来自那次迷路事件之后已经有这么久了。大学时间分割成一个个俄罗斯方块，充裕之后归零，疲累重复轮流三四个一周，然后就过了一个月。时间过得出奇的快。

他不是一个爱回短信的人，阅读完后就算了解，搁下不再回复对方。二宫挑起的话题虽大多平淡，没什么起伏，就连编辑的标点符号颜文字都很少，他反倒看得津津有味。默读时想象二宫会用怎样的语气来说出这一句话。

樱井翔听到他问附近好吃的店时，除了兴奋，更多是怀疑了。“你怎么突然要我的美食资讯？”

“嗯……突然想吃点好东西。”

“突然？”

“突然。”

樱井翔却大笑起来，“可以倒是可以，不过……”喝下手中那杯饮料，故弄玄虚。

“不过什么？”大野智觉得他笑起来令人有些发毛。

樱井翔抬眉，跟他打趣，“你是胃饿了还是心饿了？要请人去吃饭吗？”

他被噎住一句话也说不出来，末了才含糊几个字，“我不是要请人吃饭，别胡说。”

樱井翔颇玩味看着他，“行吧行吧，我这可有一大份笔记，和式的洋式的中华的，随便挑。”自信余裕。

他不知道樱井翔看出了什么。但自己如果顺着二宫的话下去，以前辈的身份，请他吃一顿饭理所当然；可他们不同系，甚至还只是一面之缘。

想到这他掐掉自己的念头，要纠正错误。二宫和也和他，更像是不解之缘，如词典上的注释写着的那样，是不能分开的缘分。

送完他的那天回头望了那个纤细略显孤独的背影，他心里黑白线条在拼接，斑斓色块在组合。回到画室，情不自禁就将二宫的轮廓描绘出来。又觉得不够，素描画室里没有颜料。好在那天的太阳充满了暖意，画中的少年融入光里，是最美的明黄色。

在那被云遮掩的光下，一些些阴霾仿佛他鬓边碎发投下的阴影。看了很久，他几近落泪。

世上怎么会有如此适合黄色的人。

那点胆小内敛，那些热情得意的瞬间全部被他大野智捕捉，生出一种不真实的美好。似曾相识并不是多么戏剧夸张的词汇了。

“所以我就想着，要让大野さん请我才行。”

听到这直白的邀约，大野智一股热满涨上脸。暗自腹诽，莫不真是像樱井翔说的那样，胃饿心饿，要狼吞虎咽，饱食一餐。

他看着二宫澄明的眼，支吾不出一句完整的话。

“下次……等我参加完比赛。”话说出口他看到二宫眼神光黯下去，觉得不应该是这样的。

“噢好，那，那你先忙。”二宫努力掩饰自己话语间的失落。没有肯定，也没有拒绝。这样更令人难受。他笑，“前辈太狡猾了，一定是不想请客。”

大野智让他下这个台阶，“被你看出来了。”他暂且退后一步，这飘忽不着地的感情，需要再修改，把草图改完整。

二宫喝下一口黑咖啡，温暖驱赶被淋湿而稍起的寒颤。

“你等下。”大野智突然走开，到柜台后边的咖啡机旁边跟人说话。二宫看跟他说话的人是店长，不知道他要去干什么。

敏锐如二宫和也，他也体察到大野智态度上的变化。两人互相礼让，客客气气，干什么呢？他很想就粘着大野智，要任性逞意。也分明知道，多深的交情还得仰仗时间，不能急于求成。

一会儿功夫，看见大野智手里拿着毯子慢慢挪过来，再往他身上披盖，“着凉了就不好了。”

这点倒不用担心了。他感受自己身上泛起的潮热，都快要发烧。看大野智若无其事那样重新坐下喝咖啡。

真不公平啊。“你和店长很熟吗？”理智稍微上线。

“还好吧，”大野智犹豫要不要说下文，但又害怕他被二宫误会，“店长是我姐姐的朋友。”

好像说出了一个没什么要紧的信息呢。他也不知道自己在担心二宫误会什么，“所以经常来这里发呆。”

谁知二宫眼睛亮起来，笑得很开心。徂暑反复无常的天气，也变成一种光影的律动，值得认真去接触。

他感谢夏日的灿烂，尽管自己总是被动地去迎接那些时刻。好在不曾错过，不舍放弃。只盼等巧合都化作平凡，收藏惊喜。慢慢来，日光还长的很呢，恨得用不完，恨它用得快。

他理顺自己的情绪，“所以你也可以来，发发呆、之类的。”

“那——”二宫拖长音，弄得他有些紧张，“店长会给优惠吗？”


	12. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始喜欢大海/后来是喜欢你了/有着大海的气息/还拥有大海所没有的/善解人意和顽皮

2.  
二宫接到姐姐电话的时候正在茶水间里等咖啡。

咖啡没做好，机器今天像是不听使唤，十分懒怠，他好脾气站着等；手机铃响起暂且打发了他这段时间。只是一拿看是姐姐打来的电话、打了满分的诧异。

“喂？姐姐，怎么了？”

“二宫和也！”姐姐声音很紧张，一听到她还是喊的全名，就知道一定是发生了什么大事——就姐姐而言的。从小到大，只要姐姐念他全名，就意味着要么是隔壁小姐妹找了个更帅更有钱的男朋友，朝她得瑟把她气不着地；要么是工作上哪位烦人的同事又来扰她空闲时间了、连忙抱怨。两姐弟都不喜欢被别人拖着业余的时间做事，抱怨给二宫听他会反应以十倍百倍的抗拒，也能让姐姐的情绪得到释放——总之就是怒不可遏，想起这么一个能听她抱怨的弟弟，就会一股脑全部发泄出来。

他就不自觉站直了。

“我……你要帮我！”

他越发摸不着头脑，“到底怎么了？”姐姐这样咋咋唬唬的，更令他不解。

姐姐气结，声音克制隐忍愤怒，“你姐夫他——出轨！”

咖啡机突然闪起绿灯，倾吐出诱人香气，泛着细细碎碎的泡泡，然后褐色液体滴漏出来。

他差点没把电话拿稳。

往前推那么几天，他还在苦恼要给大野智买什么礼物。

很俗套，却又觉得礼物不可或缺。前段时间早也纠结过一次，这次因着日子迫近，又不免重提出来再细想一二。

现金最好了吧，他思忖。

让他喜欢买什么都自己买去。但这样就有点像平时里发零用钱的感觉，而且不用想都知道这笔钱十有八九会进到渔具店画具店的口袋里，既然这样还不如直接带他去选礼物。

倒是觉得送他一副眼镜不错，他最近都眯着眼睛看电视，十足老爷爷样；可是眼镜也要配好度数，还是得带到店里去，一下没了惊喜。

真是想也想不出了，他想要的惊喜。换成以前年轻甜腻没羞没臊的时候还能凑到他耳边说把我送给你，一脸情欲看着大野智。相处这么久再来这样一出，自己首先就不自然起来，总还又不好意思又撩拨他。

瘫坐在沙发，腿肚子挨在坐到了茶几沙发间隙的大野身上，慢条斯理把玩掌机打怪，心不在焉看眼前大野的面包脸绝对领域——觉得他又黑了。

“你之前说过的吧，生日那天要回家吃饭。”

“嗯？”大野转过身来，“啊，是。”简简单单几个字。

二宫把目光从屏幕上转移，“有什么活动吗？”

“Bingo大会吧，每年定番了。”

“诶，我以为只有新年才玩。”

“我生日他们就当年底预热了。”大野笑。

二宫抿了抿唇，没说话。

看吧，这个人就是迟钝得什么都不知道。上次旁敲侧击也是毫无反应。

以为没头没脑的问话就要结束了，没想到大野突然说：“跟我一起回去吃吧。”

刚好一个键没按住，大写的GAMEOVER跃然眼前。“什么？”

“一起回去吃。”大野慢慢挪到他旁边。“不过你不想的话就算了，我吃完饭就回来。”

其实还真不是他想不想的问题。“嗯……不了，我那天要开会。”

“哦，好。”

对话再次沉寂下来。

去大野家吃饭只有过一次，仅有的一次。饭桌上都彼此谦和，有些紧张拘束。大野母亲会让自己多吃点菜，大野父亲只在一边不说话。彼时他们已确认关系，许下很多个承诺。似乎所有壁野都一概破除，他们理所应当好好相处，纠缠爱意，共度余生。

倒也不是不想去，只是真的不能很好展示呢。有点……难以为情？他也不太明白自己在纠结顾虑着什么，只是他在大野家里会觉出一个特殊的身份，像校不准的钟表、总是卡位。

可能是他敏感多想，只好这样安慰自己。稍挪一挪，腰陷在沙发上，却一阵酥麻疼痛，“嘶——”

大野反应敏捷，重又转过身来：“腰疼了。”都不是问话语气，捉摸透了二宫所有的细碎的想法。

二宫对上他紧张的眼神，就没了反嘴：“嗯，可能坐得久了，累。”他真是拿这副腰骨没办法，天寒、久坐，稍一折腾就像是溃散，浑身刺剌地疼。前阵手支在脚踝上玩游戏玩得不亦乐乎，结果压得脚骨折。单脚蹦蹦跳跳了好几天，又连着吃药，让大野当他的拐杖。

大野又气又好笑给他表达不满：“你就是要给我心疼是不是？”

二宫自知理亏：“我才知道这样也会骨折。”

“玩得那么疯。”大野小声嘟囔。

诶，你沉迷钓鱼的时候我也没怎么责怪吧！想了想，还是不说，继续享受大野不太专业却纯熟的按摩手法。

所以他现在的语气才会这么肯定，二宫闷闷想着。那人凑上来：“躺下吧，我再给你按摩。”

刚入秋两人就迫不及待开了暖气，都是怕冷的人，家里又是个据点一样的存在，势必要温暖烘满全室，好蜷缩舒展自在。穿着薄薄的单衫，大野手上温度隔着那层衣料却直接传递过来，变化着指法力度，揉摁腰脊。那点疼痛慢慢服帖，分散到一边去。

虽然这样说有点无理，但他揪着这一点能要到大野的许多迁就。特殊的按摩服务、绑鞋带服务，家里添置了无数的抱枕靠垫，做爱时也会小心扶着他的腰肢——虽然情潮涌上来时让大野抛开别管的是自己，第二天起来自讨苦甜羞窘。

他对这份病痛自暴自弃，习以为常。甚至觉得这份疼痛早已是与生命相随必遭的一个劫数。每每被它折磨都由此顺从地想，如此悲观。

可大野智不由分说的执拗，像要闯入千万人的原野，任怎样都拦不住。他会监督自己好好吃药，天天都给自己按摩，言辞利切要他爱惜身体，健康第一。“我会照顾你，可你也得自己好好注意。”

“知道啦……”他用那只裹着石膏的腿，轻轻踢了踢大野智。

大野叹气，“年纪大了，总会想到这些。”

怎么突然说起这么可怕的事情了。他稍微摇了摇头。

“智，”二宫趴着，脸埋进沙发，声音听不清切，“你生日想要什么礼物？”

最终还是忍不住了。惊喜什么的，暂且丢到一边不管。他怕合不了大野的心意，虽然这人总是说无论你送什么我都喜欢。可爱的睡衣也好，一摸一样的项链也罢，或是实用贴心的空气净化器。

问得有些小心和谨慎了，其实没有必要的。大野的回答不用想也知道肯定是：你送什么我都会喜欢的。

大野智侧头想了想：“生日礼物，最重要的是心意嘛。”

二宫就笑了：“这句话真通用，你送礼物的时候也说，收礼物的时候也说。”

大野点点头：“这已经是大野名言了哦。”手上动作仍是有条不紊。

“作为一个工程师，”二宫竭力扭过身子看背后的大野智，“我必须说你这句话很没有实质上的功用。”

“那作为一个画家，”大野笑得有些得意的，“我也必须说，我这句话说得十分浪漫艺术。”把二宫也逗笑了。

“那么大野画家，你几岁呀？”

还没等大野回答，二宫又道：“我都忘了你几岁了。54岁？还是45岁啊？”

大野就顺着他的话：“嗯，45，可不能让你欠那么多年的礼物。”

“小气！”

“真的啊，satopi，我想不出要送你什么的话，那就给你送现金哦。”笑声平复后，二宫还是闷闷地道。这么问话越发觉得蠢笨，他怎么偏偏栽在这些事情上，仿佛关于大野智的一切他都不能好好绘制图纸，乱莽莽，连自己都担待不过去。

外边零星光点，夜风习习，吹凉晚归人的衣尾。屋内却是暖哄哄，像要节外长出个春天。不知是不是温度调得太高的缘故，二宫越发觉得燥热。先是从耳后慢慢发散，再由大野的手一直往身下传递。

也可能是这个话题莫名灼人了。他最后枉自下了个结论。

可大野体察到他显著的变化，“热吗？”二宫的耳朵都红了，红得可口。

“嗯……有点呢。”

隔着一层粗呢毛衣，大野手所及之处都是细微的摩擦，带动一阵若有若无的瘙痒。他的视线从耳朵延后到白皙的脖颈，再顺下脊背。尽管现在二宫有点可怜的，但也是可爱乖巧的，他也忍不住：“穿太多了吧。”然后擅自将毛衣下摆往上卷，露出更为白皙的腰身，手也盖了上去。

大野的手带着些许温热，贴合到裸露的肌肤上，传递过来他的温度和力度。二宫眯着眼享受着，麻痹感渐渐消失，取而代之的是别样东西。

手从腰脊慢慢攀升到前胸，二宫察觉到他的信号：“别玩了……”不知是不是暖气开得太足的缘故，声音烘烤成软绵绵一团。

毛衣里面没有穿打底，因大野很容易就使坏在前胸两点用力欺负。换来二宫一句吃痛。

“疼！干嘛呀！”

大野讨好般揉捏着，脸凑到二宫的耳畔：“帮你按摩呀。”说得很纯良。

“你这……”话说到一半，没了抵抗，由得大野在他侧脸上慢慢舔弄，“明天有工作……”

大野停顿了一下：“和也好忙呀。”

又不是像你这样卖一幅画就可以赚一年伙食费的！二宫气鼓鼓，想驳斥过去。不出意外被人紧紧抱住了。

“忙完这段时间，就去旅游吧。”

噢，其实他前阵子也说过这样的话吧。二宫有些回忆不起来了。

“那就年假的时候去？”

“嗯。”

“去哪儿呀？”

“唔，秘密。”

两位二宫都终于冷静下来，把话中的前因后果捋清一遍。

“所以你只是怀疑姐夫而已。”他把最后一口咖啡喝完。

“任何事情都有它的征兆吧！”电话里姐姐仍固执着。

“那也总得拿证据说话呀，姐姐。”句末的称呼像在撒娇，“不要只是因为姐夫最近外出频繁了，就一口咬定他有外遇呀。”

“那西装口袋里的咖啡馆小票呢！”

“……这还不是你教他的我们二宫家的传统，吃饭要收据。”

姐姐急了：“诶我发现你胳膊肘往外拐，怎么净帮他说话！”

二宫和也简直欲哭无泪。忙得鸡飞狗跳的工作时间里帮自己啊姐姐解决家庭矛盾，反被评定成这样：“我没有……我也只是在分析问题。”

“我不管，总之不能放过在这些苗头。由佳才三岁我该怎么办呀……”姐姐自言自语道。

二宫拗不过她了：“你先冷静下来再说。”

“二宫和也！”再一次念了全名，“帮我去——跟踪一下你姐夫，看他究竟在干嘛。”

他早想到了姐姐打电话来不会只是单纯的诉苦求助，先把情况铺垫再来一记追问，这样对方就更容易动容接受请求。非要得算，这也是二宫家的另一传统吧。

“年末真的很多东西做诶……”他几近哑言。

“你姐夫的会社不就在你们写字楼对面两条街里，那么近——”

“可是……”他想推辞的，电话那头又有点哭哭啼啼的起势，“好好好，我知道了，我下班后就去看看好吧。”

“午饭的时候也去看看！”姐姐趁势道。

“哎——”

“谢谢我亲爱的弟弟！再见！”电话马上就被挂掉了。

这就是所谓的一物降一物吧。二宫哭笑不得，刚想把电话放下，看到大野给他发来了信息：  
「今晚我不在家吃饭。」

有一点点摸不清头脑，不知道大野最近有了什么行程，但他还是好好地回复过去：  
「好，我如果下班晚就自己在外面吃了。」

放下手机开始认真工作。

只是填造价单的时候很容易走神，一路都在想姐姐姐夫的事情。他不相信姐夫那么老实巴交的一个人会出轨——也不能说绝对不相信吧，这种怀疑都是先以负面的最差的想法来延伸发展的，他多少能够理解姐姐的心情。

松本敲敲他的桌子：“nino，世田谷区那豪宅的方案弄完了吗？”出小差的时候被人拉回来。

“啊，那个我发给你了哦。”二宫马上回复。

“邮箱？”

“是啊。”

松本在手机上查看了一会儿，“不好意思，我已经收到了。”

“收到就好。”二宫又一次埋头到数据里，以为松本话就此结束。

“中午要一起吃饭吗？”问得很真诚。

二宫想起姐姐的话：“不了吧。”抛给松本一个营业性笑容。

松本挑眉：“好吧。”然后回到自己办公桌上了。

时针分针笔挺挺指着12点时，二宫下楼在附近的餐馆转悠，他都想吐槽自己像个不审者，盯穿人家的玻璃。

其实附近的食肆不算多，问题就在于，他这个侦探做得像在碰运气。上一次见到姐夫都已经是新年的时候了吧……样子难免有些模糊。

一向他又是喜欢按特征来认人的。他记得那位姐夫爱戴表盘很大的腕表，唔还有……

转到这第三家咖啡屋时，他怀疑自己的运气、不知是好是坏的运气了。

无数个冲击让他愣愣站在门口好久。

他看到了姐夫和在一起的那个人，是大野智。

“大野くん，我这下是真不知道怎么办了。”这位戴着眼镜的男人满脸焦急，“我觉得她已经看出来了。”

“啊，不是吧？她怎么就看出来了？”大野瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛。

“她昨晚拿着小票问我怎么最近这么爱来咖啡馆……”

大野挠挠头：“好像暴露了？”

“那不是没有惊喜了……”眼镜男人沮丧道。

“没事啦，久部くん。”大野赶忙安慰，“她一定能懂你的心意的。”

这句话好像说过很多次。

前几天在家时突然接到一个电话：“请问二宮くん在吗？”

大野觉得奇怪，这个固话很少有人打，更很少有人打过来是找二宫的。况且、如果是找他的话，为什么不直接打他手机呢？

“呃，他现在不在家。等他回来我再让他打给你？请问你是？”

电话那头有些紧张却迟疑：“不用不用……不用给我打回来。那请问你是…大野さん吗？”对方用了敬语。

“是。”像被传染了一样，也开始紧张起来。

“我是久部健一，是……二宫和也的姐夫。”

一时间不知道该怎么接话。他差点就想跟着说姐夫好。“哦……哦……”发出了几个无意义的音节。

他去过二宫姐姐的婚礼，隐约还记得那位新郎的样子。不过那时候更多是安静地吃喝，偶尔跟旁边的宾客搭话。当然最多的时候是看着二宫和也忙前忙后，心疼又喜欢，逮住空子跟他在婚礼上温存。

很不正经的。

“唔……虽然这么说很不好意思，会麻烦你们。我今天打电话来的目的是，”对面轻咳了一声，”我想给我夫人一个惊喜。”

似乎这样就能把这些奇怪串起来了。“马上就是我们的结婚周年纪念日了，往年我都有因为工作出差冲掉了，今年想好好补偿她呢。”

“诶，我记得你们是四年了对吧。”大野想了想。

“啊是，四年了。”慢慢缓和紧张的心情。

“那你说的，惊喜，是什么？”

“说起来也很不好意思的……其实也就是想单独带她去吃顿烛光晚餐，重新给她求一次婚。”语气里漾着一些甜蜜，“以前是她求的婚呢，她还很——计较这点的。”

“真好啊，”听起来那么简单美好，大野也不禁笑了，“那我们有什么能帮到你的？”

“啊……本来是想骗她说纪念日那天又要出差，然后让二宫くん约她出来吃饭的。”

“噢噢，你们的纪念日是……?”

“11月26日，入籍的日子。”

“那天，他说过他要开会呢。”大野心想，真是太巧了。

久部又焦灼了起来：“那……”

大野却接过他的话：“没事，那我来约二宫的姐姐吧。”

“真的可以吗？”转瞬的狂喜与感谢暴露无遗。

“嗯。”大野捏着电话线圈，一口答应下来。

“真是太感谢了！我……我还有一个请求！”

像想到他要说什么一样，异口同声了：“千万不要告诉她。”

这就是这位久部姐夫曲曲折折打固话生怕被暴露，又神神秘秘装模作样躲好几天吊人家二宫姐姐的原因吧。以至于现在，惊喜似乎往别的方向偏了。

二宫悄悄潜进来听他们的对话，坐在咖啡馆一隅，尽量不引人注意。脑内演绎了一出：自家男友帮助姐夫出轨的多拉马，心里别扭委屈又生气。

真的差点儿就想打大野智一顿。

亏他进门前还做了好一番心里劝说，什么姐夫和大野智一样都是从事艺术工作的，可能只是业务上有交集；或是碰巧遇到了坐下聊天喝喝咖啡。

也变得不甚理智了，给姐姐发line：  
「姐夫出轨了，在咖啡馆里听到他和别人聊天。」

这个别人打出来的时候，自己都不相信自己。

尽管理性告诉他，未明了的情况如果一刀切断，可能会把现状搅得更糟糕。

好像也就懂了姐姐那通电话的原因，他们都是一样的用‘虽然但是’的思考方式来应对恋人的背叛与欺骗。

用词很重，他最后都忘了是怎样等大野智和姐夫交谈完后回到会社的。整一副浑浑噩噩。

说不定大野智说的晚上不回来吃饭，也是为了给姐夫掩护？做僚机？不不不……脑子越想越乱。

一回来松本又紧着问他了：“ニノ，我才看到你这份计划书发的是没修过的那份啊。”

“不是吧？ ”二宫难以置信。

“他们家后花园的造价都没改。”松本把手机递给他看。

二宫只好连忙在电脑里边找，确定自己是发错了：“不好意思不好意思……”犯了这种低级错误。

可是搜寻了好一番，电脑里都找不到那份修改过的。

“找不到……不见了？”二宫皱眉。

“你别急，再好好找找。”松本劝着他。

二宫像是没辙了，瘫坐在座椅上：“怎么硬是这种事。”

松本想了想还是提醒：“明天就要交了哦，要是找不到的话那就再修一次吧，应该也不会很费时间。”

最后只好听了松本的话，在办公室里额外加班到晚上十一点。边修还边想，怎么文件就会丢了呢？连电脑系统也欺负我？

哪有什么负负得正的，照现在来看偏偏是坏的事情一个接一个地来。

沮丧回家，打开门没有灯光，心情更差了。

草草收拾自己后赶紧扑到了床上睡觉。他太累了，哪方面都是。睡得迷迷朦朦间听到了大野智回来弄东西的各种细碎声音。左右没有力气与他辩，把被子往上卷了卷背过身去不再理他。

可是一连好几天，大野智都没有提过这件事。他旁敲侧击的，问大野关于出轨的想法，把大野吓了一跳：“那肯定是不好的事啊。”

二宫心里白他一眼，那你还好意思帮人家出谋划策呢！嘴上还是道：“有些人还帮别人掩饰这种行为，真的很差劲呢。”

大野不是很明白二宫这个突然的话题，勉勉强强接话：“的确是啊。”

都不知道是大野装纯良的天赋太强还是他真的一无所知，从他的眼里二宫什么都看不出来。重新又在心里打鼓发问自己：以大野智的品性做胆，他也不像是这种人呀。难道中间有什么误会？

换做往常，他或许会直截了当地问：你怎么跟我姐夫见面了？可那天给姐姐发line消息或许正是错误的。姐姐简洁回复我知道了，然后就让二宫不用再管这件事。

那究竟是要怎样？二宫和也觉得自己最变得越来越婆婆妈妈，思维啰嗦混乱。

反倒是大野追着问：“怎么突然说起这个？”

二宫哼声笑：“最近的多拉马在演而已。”

肯定是骗人的吧。大野看着二宫，却不说话。他最近忙成这样，哪里还有时间看电视剧？但大野懂得他的欲言又止和所有情绪细微的转变，点点头：“哦，这样。”

怪自己开了一个不甚好的头，他看着大野，心里还是过意不去的，挣开大野的怀：“我去刷牙睡了。”

大野捏捏他的脸：“好。”明天就是他的生日了，二宫也没什么想说的吗？

大概是真的累了吧。刷牙的时候从镜子里也看出他一副力不从心的样子。

大野上床关灯，把二宫抱住：“晚安。”

二宫也小声回他：“晚安。”

不过一会儿就听到了大野的鼾声，很细，混在他们同样轻微的心跳声里。

他睡不着。最糟糕的就是发现自己即使是这样，也讨厌不了大野。原来喜欢能够滋养到这种程度，看它在心里慢慢扎根发芽，嘴猴不知不觉长成了参天大树，遮挡屏蔽外界风雨，任凭怎样都动摇不了。

虽然眼前这个人睡了，可还是得在这一年里面特殊的、一个有大野智标志的日子里，给他送上最真挚的祝福。

0：40分，他给大野智的手机发送了一条短信：  
「誕生日おめでとう。」

不过他还是要小小惩罚大野的，符号心型就暂时保留着好了。

本来还想找点事来打发这段等大野回来的时间呢，今天出奇的、把事情搞定就下班了。但事情自己就找上门来了。

“和也！今天我回家的时候发现由果不在家，吓得我打电话给健一,可他却跟我说由果他送到实家去了！问他发生什么都不肯告诉我。”姐姐声音里都像要哭泣，又大开脑洞：“刚才——收到了一个人的短信说今晚约我到银座吃饭。”

二宫也很紧张：“谁啊？”

“不知道，不认识的号码。该不会是，那个小三来找我摊牌吧？”

被姐姐的语气渲染到了：“那、那姐姐你怎么办？”

姐姐语气笃定：“我肯定要去！这个女人，还特意选在我们结婚周年纪念日这一天，真是欺人太甚……”据说姐姐收到line后连续好几天都没有和姐夫同床睡冷处理，姐夫居然也没有什么别的表示，让她更确信了丈夫出轨的“事实”。

二宫很担心姐姐：“你一个人去没事吧？”

电话那头姐姐想了想；“还是你陪我去吧！这种事情……那女人真是太嚣张了。”

反正、也是要等大野回来的。早上时候那人还撒娇似的趴在二宫肩头，颠倒他们平时的位置：“谢谢——短信我收到了。不过小和怎么这么晚还在玩手机。”

“我睡了一轮，刚好醒过来罢了。”二宫剃好胡须。

“噢，这样。”大野也都相信了他的话。“今晚我会很快回来的。”

“嗯。”二宫虚虚捏着毛巾的小角。

不出意外的获得了大野一个吻。

色迷心窍可以这么用么？他给大野智发短信：  
「智，我陪我姐姐去吃饭，不过应该也蛮早回来的，比比谁先回来呀。」

都不用比。大野智收到短信的时候就吓了一大跳。怎么两个二宫都去接受久部的惊喜了？不行，必须得阻止。  
「你不要和你姐姐一起去。」

大野妈妈煮着寿喜锅：“很快就好了。”

消息却很快返了过来：  
「为什么？这么重要的事情，她一个人可能处理不好。」

他有些摸不清头脑了，原来女孩子接受这种计划外的惊喜都需要做很大的心理准备么？细想愈来愈觉得不对劲。

不能让二宫去掺和这场惊喜啊。

“妈，我得走了，有些事要处理。”

“诶，可是这些东西——怎么办？”大野妈妈埋斥道。

“抱歉抱歉……也是突然有急事。”

“你赶着回去？”母亲像是敏锐察觉到了什么。

大野连摇头：“不是——呃，出了些差错。”又马上卖乖，“这么好吃的东西我吃不上是我不好。”

母亲看了大野一会儿，还是挥挥手：“生日还说什么好不好的。好，没事，你就走吧。”

获得了准许，大野微笑：“谢谢妈。”然后急着往银座去，还不忘通知久部：“刚我收到和也的短信，他说跟着他姐姐一起去。”

对方也很摸不着头脑：“这、这是怎么回事？”

不知道。也只有这个答案，一个硕大的疑问号盘旋着。“总之你先去吧，花什么的东西都准备好了吗？”

“啊、嗯。”久部答应着。

刚一下车，他真的要以为他们在演电视剧了。

二宫和她姐姐从左边走来，久部在右边立柱上站着等，而自己在中央门对开位置下车。无疑地，都互相看到了对方。甚至连面上的表情都一样，是惊讶的、疑惑的、不解的，唯独没有久部策划期待的：惊喜。

简直就是三方混战.

“久部さん，您定的是两人座吧……”前台服务员一再确认。

“是、是。”久部脸涨红，“能不能临时加两张椅子。

服务员有些抱歉地说：“这恐怕得……”

“加钱就可以了吧。”二宫在后面幽幽传来声音，“况且两张椅子怎么够，不是三张么。”他确信自己的算数没有错，待会可不得再来一个女人。

大野上前拉他的手：“说什么呢，两张，我们走。”

姐姐突然在这时惊呼一声，指着大野：“难道你就是那个约我出来的人？”又看看自己丈夫，“你……你竟然找我弟弟的男朋友？”

信息量太大，直觉告诉大野智他们之间一定有很大的误会：“呃不是……姐姐你先听我们说。”

久部真的耐不住了：“我们四个人，拜托了。”

落座后气氛更加尴尬。

“谁先开始说？”二宫开口。

久部从刚才起就一副要哭的样子：“我先吧。”

听到了姐姐一声不屑的笑。

“今天我是为了我们的结婚周年纪念日定的烛光晚餐……”

姐姐满脸震惊，看看久部，又看看二宫：“什么？”发现二宫也是一样的表情。

“其实是想给你准备的惊喜，不过……不知道怎么就变成这样了。”

“你、你不是出轨了吗？”姐姐说话都不利索了，结结巴巴。

轮到久部震惊：“什、什么？出轨？”

二宫在一旁接话：“你不是前几天还跟他去喝咖啡说什么害怕被暴露了之类的话吗？”特意咬重了他这个字。

大野无语，摇摇头：“我们说的不是这个……”

每个人都只是为了这个惊喜的路上，走错了那么一丢丢，就造成了这样的误会。就像那份不慎遗漏重新修改的计划书一样。

看来惊喜这条路也不好走。偏斜一点就会变成自以为是，或者是这样魔幻现实。

二宫姐姐眼眶湿润：“真是的……”

久部替她擦掉眼泪：“别哭了。”说着拍手让乐队来演奏。

随着悠扬的提琴声，久部凑到姐姐耳边：“周年快乐，我爱你。”然后掏出紫色的丝绒盒子来，给姐姐左手无名指戴上，“求婚算我的。”

两人抱在一起，温柔合契。

大野和二宫也都看入迷了。先前的尴尬慢慢被音乐和眼前和副场景化解带走。纪念日、生日，什么日子都好，惊喜滚成惊吓也罢，只要有爱的人在，平淡枯燥也能逢出美好的信号来。

他悄悄走到二宫旁边：“我们走吧。”

担心二宫着凉，大野把自己的外套脱下给他披上。

一开始二宫还不领情，嘴硬：“我不冷。”可话说完就打了一个喷嚏。

大野不由分说让他站好穿衣服：“走那么急。”

“你不也是，”二宫不肯就这样被他念叨，“你过来的时候，头发乱成那样。”

“……坐车压的。”

“啊、”二宫突然想起什么似的，“你不用回家吃饭吗？”

大野拍拍外套的帽子：“我就是从家里来的。”

“没关系吗？”二宫有些担心。

他笑着说：“应该吧。”那么微妙的一个词语，“那正好就陪你了。”

二宫不满他的用词：“什么叫正好——发生这种事情才不叫正好呢。

大野同意他的说法：“但这么不算好的正好，结局也不坏呢。”说罢牵着他的手，也不顾旁人，“现在、我们回家吧。”

好像这句话就是永远的魔咒了。所有漂浮的不安和忧虑都可以瞬间消失。

二宫没再说话，任由他牵着手慢慢走在这个踏柔板般的夜里。

“对了，还要跟你说，”大野转过身来，一脸认真，“旅游的地方，我想好了。”

“哪里？”二宫微笑。

“还是说给你一个惊喜比较好呢？”大野也咧嘴笑了。

二宫佯装要打他：“真是喜欢这个词语啊你。”

不过说来，他给大野的生日惊喜，好像悄悄地自我隐匿起来了……其实也只能说探讨无果，最后很委屈地搁置到一旁了。二宫多少对自己有些不满。

“是温暖明媚的地方。”大野提示道。

“我觉得是海边呢。”一下子就抓到他未尽的话。

大野忍不住揭露谜底：“是无人岛……”

“果然还是海！”

二宫的话只对了一小部分。

“果然还是你。”大野投送一颗直球，俯下身来准备亲吻二宫。

海岛沙滩，晴明风浪，怎样都好，怎样都要有你的身影。

二宫耳朵又不争气地红了，被大野猫似的啄吻弄得痒痒的。偏过头去，瞟到有个橘黄色的身影闪到巷子里去。

直觉告诉他，那真是一个不坏的惊喜。

“哥伦布！”

fin


End file.
